Degrassi: The Next NARUTO Generation
by Sakuramist36
Summary: A new school year is in. New faces are here and whos haunting who. Orochimaru does what! Love, hurt, truth, pain, memories, Doors that are better left closed. Its all here!
1. Catching Up! CHAPTER 1

(Vicky P.O.V)

I looked thru countless packages of pencils, folders, notebooks, and compositions, picking only the ones with either a blue or black color. 2 notebooks, 3 packages of pencils, 4 different colored folders, and 5 composition books were all I had left on my school shopping list. Blue and black school supplies filled my shopping cart. I spotted a blue and black metallic lock, which I knew I would need for my locker. I stood in front of my shopping cart to grab it until my butt was suddenly bumped against the shopping cart. I hit my head on the shelves, causing my glasses to fall off my face.

I looked on the floor for them until a hand came to my face, holding my glasses. I took my glasses and put them back to my face. I looked in front of me to see the person that had helped me with my glasses. A boy with dark brown, messy hair and red fang marking smiled at me. I smiled back then stood up.

"Thank you." I said to the guy.

"No prob. Akamaru here brought it to me like I was going to play fetch with your glasses," he said, holding up a white dog with brown spots on his ears. "Oh I'm Kiba by the way. And Akamaru is my dog here."

"I'm Vicky. Do they let dogs in Wal-Mart anyway?" I said as I put the lock in my shopping cart.

"I think so. I mean he's trained and everything," he said until my shopping list flew out of my cart. He picked it up and started reading it. "Oh so you're new or something to Konoha? And oh you're a new junior tomorrow?"

"Um yea, I just moved here from the snow village. What about you? What grade are you going to be in tomorrow?" I asked as I was handed back my shopping list.

"11th too. Well I guess I'll see you at school Monday. I have to go buy some food for Akamaru. See ya!" he said running off toward the dog food aisle.

I had already finished shopping for everything by the time I was hungry. After I put everything in my car I drove to my house to have a hot meal made by my mother. I opened the front door, holding all my bags in my hands. I closed the door with my foot. No one was in the kitchen or living room. I dropped my bags as I saw a sticky note on the T.V.

Dear Vicky,

We went to greet the neighbors down the street. If you need anything just call. There is Chinese takeout in the fridge.

Love,

Mom

(Shikamaru P.O.V)

I grabbed the back of Temari's arm and faced her to me. Her facial expression looked confused. After what we had just found out both of us were confused. Could Ino Yamanaka, the one who was boy crazed be a transgender? She got angry when we would ask her but then again that could offend anyone. Temari had noticed signs about how in the locker room that she would talk about how great it would be to be a boy. I suppose Ino, if she really was transgender, knowing how much she wanted Sasuke would maybe try to act like she didn't want him. Even I thought she was a lesbian at one point by how much she messed with Sakura and the dares she took to do with girls. Not just any kind of dares, like rated X dares.

"How do we like find out if she really is you know?" she asked me as we sat down on my futon.

The evidence was in front of us. Pictures of Ino from the summer bash, text messages she sent to Temari, recorded evidence of her saying how much she wanted to be a boy, and a document of all the dares she did with girls.

"Okay if we ask her, she gets offended. The evidence we have in front of us adds to the suspicion." I said looking at dirty pictures of her trying to rape Sakura but in a funny way.

I threw the pictures back on the table and laughed. I leaned back on my futon with my arms spread. Temari touched my shoulder and laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked cuddling her in my arms.

"I'm gonna make you swallow your pride." She said, and then gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"So how do you think everyone's gonna react when they find out we're dating?" I asked.

"I really don't care what everyone thinks. I know we're getting some new kids," she said then answering a text. "One of them is my cousin. They're fraternal twins. Same grade as us and I think one of them is gonna reel in Sasuke."

"C'mon Sasuke? No one in Konoha High has ever even kissed or been out with him. Yea right your new girl cousins are gonna wanna make Sasuke drool."

"Wanna bet?"

"Yea sure. I bet you 50$ Sasuke is just gonna treat them like all the other girls."

"It's a bet." She said as we shook hands.

I got up and gave Temari a goodbye kiss.

"Bye favorite girl." I said to her as she walked out of my house.

"Bye favorite boy." She said back blowing me a kiss, I then caught it and put it to my lips.

(Karin P.O.V)

I searched through my closet getting out old clothes out and outing in new ones. Pants and long socks were thrown in the trash along with the turtle neck, long sleeves, and long cut shirts. Now all that was left were tank tops, low cut shirts, shorts, skirts, sight skinny jeans, and my bombshell bras.

"Ha-ha! This will for sure get Sasuke to want me." I said quietly.

I took off my glasses and took a picture. I uploaded it to Facebook and put on the caption "Well guys this is the real me. Not much impressed."

I laughed to myself waiting to see the comments I would get. In the 267 friends I had already had 5 of them already made comments. I smiled at the comments I got. I started to turn up the volume on my computer to the song Obsessed my Mariah Carrey.

"Sasuke why you so obsessed with me?" I sang until the song was over.

I looked at myself in the mirror and posed several positions. I called myself sexy then looked at the time.

"Ugh its 9:00 already? I need my beauty sleep if I want Sasuke all over me tomorrow." I said as I changed into my silk pink short dress and got into my bed. I pulled the blankets over me. I pressed play on my IPod. I fell asleep and dreamt of Sasuke until a noise woke me up. I looked around in my room to find my dog barking at the window. I looked out if it and saw Konan walking down the street.

"Stupid blue haired bi***" I said quietly until she entered a house.

I feel back asleep and dreamt of me and Sasuke again. I was dancing with Sasuke at the New School Year dance which would be in 3 weeks after the start of the year. He kissed me gently on the lips. Another noise awoke me. This time it was my alarm clock was the problem. It went off at 4:30 in the morning. I unplugged it then plugged it back again so I would wake up at 6:30 to start getting ready for school. Just as the moment I lied down a text message rang on my phone. It was Kazuku. What did this loser want at 4:30 in the morning?

[Kazuku: Hey KARINNN!]

[Me: What do you want at 4:30 am! :( !]

[Kazuku: Do you have 4 bucks for me tomorrow?]

[Me: NO! I'm goin back 2 sleep! BYE!]

I closed my phone and want back to sleep. I couldn't wait to wake up and be Sasuke's girlfriend in the morning. I smiled in my sleep and giggled to myself. No one has anything on me.

(Hidan P.O.V.) 

I woke up to the sounds of those damn birds. Today was my day. I got in the shower, put in blue jeans, a pair of black combat boots, and a blue shirt that said "Nothing…". I sprayed on my cologne and smiled at myself in the mirror.

"Hidan the sexy senior of Konoha High." I said grabbing my chin and smiling to myself in the mirror.

I knew today was going to be the day I would get a new girl. New girls moving here that would be looking for a guy like the hot Hidan! I walked out of my house with my backpack and drove my grey mustang to school. I got off the car looking hot with the sunshine sparkling in my magenta eyes. I got looks from the chics around. I smiled a sexy smile at them and turned around.

"Talk about one night stand still in their heads…" I said quietly to myself as I thought back to summer at Pein's birthday party.

"Ah that was so much fun." I said laughing until I got a weird look from a guy.

"What!" I said to him as he ran away laughing.

Whatever he was scared of Hidan. Yea scared of me. I was fu***** Hidanlicious! Man I was ready to get at least 10 new girls this year. I walked over the main entrance to see who was already here. A girl sitting with another girl was the only girls there. The girl with short black hair, pale skin, pale pink lips, and from what I could see were lilac eyes was the girl that caught my attention. The girl next to her had curly brown hair in ponytails and big brown eyes. No one else was around so I decided to make a move on the girl with black hair.

I walked up to her with a smile. She looked up at me with a creped out expression on her face.

"Hey I'm Hidan. What's your name?"

"Beat it…" she said.

"What! I asked for you name not your orders."

"If I tell you my name will you leave me alone?"

"No I'm just gonna write your name down in my journals."

Her sister looked at me.

"Hey Rico suave, why don't you just leave my sister alone."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME?" I yelled.

"My names Vicky now leave me alone." She said walking away taking her sister with her.

(Sara P.O.V.)

"What a creep!" I said to her as we walked to the stairs of the gym.

"I know. I wonder why he wanted my name."

"I think he like you." I said to her in a cute way.

She sat down and sighed. She looked at me and showed me her left eye.

"When guys here find out about this stupid eye problem I'll still have the same social status as I did back in Yukigakure. The freak with the 2 different colored eyes." She said, putting her bangs to cover the blue eye.

I didn't want to say anything that would upset her. I messed with her Batman backpack opening the back pocket. I grabbed out a small notebook that had no title on it. I opened it and flipped thru the pages. Nothing about anything _yet._ A black Mercedes rode into the driveway of the gym. 3 boys got out of the vehicle. The driver had long black hair tied back in a ponytail, red eyes, a pale tan, and a My Chemical Romance wristband. The one in the passenger's seat had spikey black hair with a blue tint with hair hanging over both sides of his face, onyx eyes, pale skin, and a Breaking Benjamin wristband. The other boy had messy blond hair and had an orange shirt with black skinny jeans, with blue eyes. Vicky didn't notice them until the boy with the My Chemical Romance wristband passed by her.

"Hey there, I'm Naruto! What's your name? Are you new here? What grade are you in?" the boy with blond hair asked me walking up to me.

"Aghh! I'm Sara. I am new here, I'm in 11th grade." I said quickly so he could go away.

"That's so awesome! Want to sit with me and my girlfriend at lunch? He names Hinata and wait who this?" he said, pointing to Vicky.

"That's my fraternal twin sister Vicky."

The boy with the Breaking Benjamin wristband came up to Naruto and grabbed him by the arm.

"Dang it Naruto! Stop bothering everyone and let's go!" the boy yelled at him until he saw Vicky.

He looked at her with a weird expression. He turned back to Naruto and pulled him away from us. He waved bye to us as they went inside the gym. I turned to Vicky who was staring at the guy with the Breaking Benjamin wristband. I smiled at this knowing the funny part of everything. When she stared at someone until she couldn't see them that meant she didn't like them.

"Well that was interesting…?" I said as more and more students started arriving.

Well I guess Konoha has a girl they better watch their backs for. And that girl is my sister.

(Sasuke P.O.V.)

I walked into the gym with Itachi and Naruto at around 7:20 am. I just wanted to kill time until 8:00. I noticed my name on one of the District Champions poster. Sasuke Uchiha- quarter back of Konoha. I hadn't even practiced any football over summer. I was just focused on myself now.

"Yo Sasuke, we gonna throw the ball around or what?" said Itachi grabbing an old football and throwing it to me.

I caught it with ease and threw it to Naruto. He caught it and threw it back to Itachi. This pattern continued for about 3 more minutes until Itachi asked me something.

"So like what's up with you Sasuke? Since Sakura got it that car accident and you know died…" he said as he threw the ball to me.

I threw it back to Naruto as hard as I could. I didn't like talking about Sakura since she died in the accident.

"Itachi I'm over it. I have a new crush on a girl who I'm gonna ask out within the next 2 weeks ALRIGHT!'' I said walking out of the gym.

The girl with short black hair from earlier was still sitting on the steps with her sister. I walked down the steps trying to get another glimpse at the girl. I wasn't developing feelings for her or anything; I just wanted to see what grade she might be in. She looked up at me with an angry face. I looked in front of me to find the one person I wanted to see all morning.

"Hey Neji, where's all the guys?" I asked looking around.

"Everyone's um their at Sakura's house paying respects. They said for us to wait for them at the gym stairs."

"Oh…" I said walking with Neji to the gym stairs again.

Neji spotted the 2 girls from earlier. I could tell he was going to introduce himself to them since he was popular like the rest of us. He stood in front of them and smiled.

"Hey I'm Neji Hyuga. What are your names?" he asked.

They hesitated at first but they responded.

"I'm Sara and this is my fraternal twin sister Vicky." She said.

Vicky looked up at Neji and smiled. I was surprised by this. No girl had ever smiled at Neji before. I felt jealous that a girl that beautiful would smile at linebacker Neji. I looked at Neji who laughed and smiled back. I couldn't believe this was getting me jealous.

"Well I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Nice to meet you" I said, smiling at them and trying to shake hands.

(Neji P.O.V)

I knew already what Sasuke was thinking. He was jealous I introduced myself before he did to the black haired one. I was surprised though that Vicky smiled at me. No girl had ever smiled at me beside Tenten.

"So are you two new?" I asked taking a seat next to the girl with brown hair.

"Yea, I do have family here though." Sara said.

"Oh cool who is it?"

"Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara."

I got wide-eyed. How could these nice girls be related to those freaks? I mean if you look at Vicky she's beautiful but not as beautiful as Tenten. I had never really talked to Tenten all summer. I was focused on football all summer. I never had asked Tenten out. I think she would say no to me since I'm "NO EMOTIONS NEJI".

"Hey look! Kiba, Shikamaru, and Shino!" Sasuke said getting up from the steps to greet them.

I went over to them and gave them a fist hug.

"Man Kiba I see you built some muscle over summer." I said, backing away from his strong grip.

"Playing fetch with Akamaru in the park all day for 3 months. What about you Sas? Any hotties over summer you met. I met one at Wal-Mart yesterday and..." he said until he saw Vicky.

"Vicky!" he said.

"Kiba? How it's only been not even a day since Wal-Mart." She said.

I and the guys except Sasuke and Kiba started laughing.

"Hey it's not funny! I met her at Wal-Mart. Better than where Shino met his ex-girlfriend!" he said.

"Oh yea at the meadow looking for ladybugs!" I said remembering when I met her.

I suddenly saw Ino and remembered the rumors that had been passed down over summer. Rumor was that Ino was transgender. I wasn't sure if it was true or not but I thought it would be rude to ask her.

"So Shikamaru, no girlfriend yet?" Kiba asked patting him on the back.

"As a matter of fact yes, I do have a girlfriend. And you're gonna see her at lunch today."

(Tenten P.O.V.)

I sent the text to Neji asking him where he was but until he replied I would wait with Hinata on the steps. Hinata and I ate out Hot Pockets on the grass until my phone buzzed.

[Neji: I'm at the gym steps with the guys]

[Me: Alright cool. I'll see you there.]

I got up with Hinata and walked to the gym. She almost tripped on the way there. I could see Sasuke Uchiha up ahead and knew that's where Neji would be. I saw Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino and Kiba.

"Hey guys!'' I said walking up to them with Hinata behind me.

"Hey Ten and Hinata, it's been like forever since we saw you guys," said Kiba walking up to us. "Oh Shikamaru, Shino, Ten, Hinata, I want you meet these new girl in our grade." Kiba said walking to 2 girls.

"Guys this is Vicky and Sara. They're new here and in the same grade as us." Neji said.

I smiled at him. I looked back at Neji before looking at the girls. A blush appeared on his face when I did so. I looked at the 2 girls and got wide-eyed. They sure were pretty. The girl with black hair, he glasses made her look even prettier. The girl with brown curly hair smiled at me.

"Hi I'm Tenten, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to. I'm Sara and this is my fraternal twin sister Vicky."

"Hi Vicky, so what classes do you have both of you?"

Vicky and Sara pulled out their schedules and showed them to me

It looked like me and Vicky had the same classes but Sara's schedule was completely different from mine. I gave them both back to them and smiled. I noticed a lip piercing on Vicky's lip that was between the chin and lower lip. She looked cool with it on.

"Well guys everyone's already at the front of the auditorium. I'm going um Vicky and Sara do you wanna come?" I asked.

Vicky only got up with Sara. Vicky, Sara, the guys and I started walking to the front of the auditorium. Our other friends were waiting for us. Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Chijo, and Lee were waiting for us. I waved at them and looked back at Sasuke. His eyes were focused on Vicky and only Vicky. I laughed at this until Temari saw the twins.

"Vicky, Sara you're here." She yelled and ran to them.

I looked back at Neji and smiled. He smiled back and blushed. I had new feelings for Neji.

(Temari P.O.V.)

I pulled away from my cousins and smiled at both of them. The last time I saw them was when we were 10. I looked at Shikamaru and smiled and evil smile.

"So guys I've seen you've met my cousins." I said putting my arms around both of their necks.

"So it is true that Temari is your cousin?" Neji asked Sara.

"Yes, don't you see the resemblance?" she said.

Neji looked at Sara and me with a disgusted face.

"How do you get that," he said pointing to Sara. "From that?" he said then pointing to me.

I knew what he meant and slapped him.

"Hey! Are you saying my super model looks aren't enough for you? What I'm not as pretty as Tenten!" I yelled.

Everyone stood in silence as I said this. I smiled at Neji then Tenten. I stuck my tongue out at Neji and teased him. An angry look came to his face while a confused look came upon Tenten's face.

"C'mon Neji admit it. We all think you like Tenten." Shino said, putting his hand on Neji's shoulder.

"I admit I do have feelings for her but not in that way." Neji said.

"How can you lie Neji-peji?" I said to him.

"What the hell is Neji-peji?" he yelled at me.

"It's Neji Hyuga's alternative ego." I said walking away with Vicky and Sara.

I looked back at Shikamaru and noticed him looking at Sasuke. I looked at Sasuke to see him staring at Vicky.

"Shikamaru, I win…" I said to him walking away until I saw a certain red head.

"Well if it isn't Karin…" I asked laughing at her outfit.

"Ugh whatever Temari. Why don't you go play in the sand box like all your little brothers?" she said walking up to me.

She got up in my face and I pushed her.

"What Karin, got something to say?" I yelled as I backed away Sara and Vicky from us.

The bell suddenly rang which meant for everyone to go the auditorium to give announcements.

(Vicky P.O.V)

I sat down with Sara in the auditorium. For about 30 minutes we went through new announcements and rules. On the right of me was Sara and on the left was Neji.

"Hey Neji, where do Sara and I have lunch 'cause I really don't wanna sit with my cousins." I asked.

"You could sit with me and the guys but there are 2 girls who we don't invite but still sit with us. Just don't mind them." He said.

Another bell ran and I started looking for Tenten. She waited for me at the doors with Sasuke.

"Ready?" she asked me as the three of us walked into the junior's hallway.

I had art, band, writing, lunch, science, training, drama, math, and then training 2. I went into the art room with Sasuke and Tenten. Paintings, drawings, and sketches of many things hung from the walls. The art teacher looked at me and smiled. I took a seat and was handed a sketch book.

"Welcome back students. Okay so today I'm giving you these expensive sketch books. Every day you will draw one picture of what you feel when I put on a song. Today's song will be Simple and Clean by Utada Hikari. I want you to visualize the Kingdom Hearts game in your mind and feel the characters coming to life" he said.

The put the song on and immiedently I was inspired. I grabbed my pencil and started drawing the moon and space with a crescent shaped planet that had a very detailed castle on it. I was finished with the sketch in about 5 minutes and started adding detail and drawing darker lines.

The art teacher looked over my shoulder. Seeing my drawing.

"May I see that?" he asked, picking up my sketch pad.

He held it up to the class room and called for everyone's attention.

"Students! Work like this is what we should be accomplishing! Good work um what's your name again?" he asked.

"Vicky Takara."

"Oh so you're one of the Takara clans members?"

"Yea and my sister Sara."

"Well I've heard the abilities of the Takara clan and its traits passed down from generation to generation. I see potential in you." He said, giving me back the sketch pad.

I smiled and looked at Sasuke who was next to me. He blushed then smiled.

(Sasuke P.O.V.)

Vicky smiled at me. I could soon feel a blush on my face and a smile on my face. I turned back to my sketch pad and saw only a meadow with Saturn behind it. I dropped my pencil. I was from the Uchiha clan not the crazy drawing clan. I knew I didn't have drawing potential. I only took this stupid class to be with Sakura until she died. I looked at Vicky's drawing almost complete until she caught me staring at the drawing.

"For the past 2 minutes why have you been staring at my drawing?" she asked, putting down the pencil and looking at me.

"OH how do you do that?" I asked pointing to the drawing.

" Hn. I just draw what I dream of. If I have a nightmare I usually draw them out. If it's a nice nightmare I never draw it because what's the point of knowing they won't ever come true?"

"Well the nightmares won't come true."

"About 5 times they already have."

"How so?"

"Well I had a boyfriend back in Yukigakure and I dreamt he was killed in a car accident with his younger cousin Sakura. It happened 2 weeks later so I spent as much time with him as possible. When I found out he died I wrote down 9 things I had loved about him." She said.

A tear escaped from her eye. I gently wiped it way until she grabbed my wrist and put it back on the table. She turned back to her drawing and began to erase some spots.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up." I said.

I felt bad because I didn't even cry when Sakura died. All I did was take it hard. If Vicky was still sad over her deceased ex-boyfriend, I couldn't make a move. Wait, what? Make a move on Vicky? NO! I would never do that. Sure she's good at drawing, beautiful, nice and a lot of other things but I can't go out with her. She's new and I couldn't go out with the new girl unless I wanted to be knocked down from a 10 to a 1.

I banged my head on the table which caused yelling at me from other people I had never really talked to. Great and knowing the guys, during lunch when all the guys would sit with us, everyone would keep an eye on Vicky. Not that I was jealous of other guys or anything. I was Sasuke Uchiha, the quarterback of the leaf village, voted most likely to be a billionaire, and voted hottest.

I laughed to myself until I got weird looks from everyone.

The bell rang and next was band for Tenten, Vicky, and other people including me.

(Pein P.O.V)

I reached the band hall with every one of my senior friends. Konan, Hidan, Tobi, and Deidara got inside the band hall and waited for the other students. The other 5 11th graders in our band class entered. Then 3 more 11th graders which only Tenten and Sasuke I recognized. A girl with short black hair, black rimmed glasses, pale skin, lilac eyes, a piercing that was between her chin and lower lip, and a ring on her right middle finger walked in Sasuke and Tenten. Everyone took a seat and started to let the band director talk.

"Welcome back my juniors and seniors. Oh I see we have a new face in the band hall this morning. What's your name?" Mr. Lytchenburger asked.

"Vicky Takara."

"What do you play?" he asked taking out a folder.

"Percussion…" she said.

He then passed out our sheets of music. We all took out our instruments and started preparing to play the new music. The song was called Pyrimids of Egypt. I got in the back of the class room with the rest of the percussion players which were only Vicky, Shikamaru, and Gaara.

"Okay I'm playing snare." Said Gaara.

"I can play the quads really good so I'll do that."

"I'm playing the bells and vibrations." I said.

"Well I guess I'll play gong, bass and the other stuff" Shikamaru said.

We got assembled and started playing. I had to admit, Vicky was pretty good at playing drums. After we were done with the song she still was playing. The way she could hit the notes fast and hard without missing a note. She seemed fake or something.

"Hey you Vicky, nice beat." I said to her.

She smiled at me and I smiled back. She walked out of the band hall with Sasuke and Tenten. I had lunch with the juniors next to no doubt I would see her. No one was in the cafeteria when we go there. I waited with Hidan, Konan, Tobi, Deidara, and Sasori in the snack line. I was looking around for that new girl Vicky. She sure was pretty and bad at the drums. Not bad like 'you suck' was like in a good way.

She was sitting with, wait whoa! Vicky was sitting with the popular guys! I mean only Ino and Karin were the only girls that would even dare to sit with the guys. And Sakura before summer but Vicky must have been invited. I was popular to but when I wasn't in 8th grade I sat with losers until I got my piercings and got better at percussion. Well anyway I wonder if the guys in our grade hadn't already noticed Vicky Takara.

(Temari P.O.V)

I sat down with my cousins at the guys table for lunch. I looked at Vicky's lunch tray and noticed only the chicken nuggets, apple, tea, and rice she got. She sat there hunched over looking at the apple.

"Gonna eat that?" I asked picking up her apple.

"No, you can have it." She said.

I took the apple from her tray and bit into it. I waited for Shikamaru to come since he said he had something to tell me. I could see him coming up ahead with his tray with Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba following behind him. I smiled at this, still wondering what he needed to tell me. They sat down and looked at me in a weird way except for Shikamaru.

"Temari, we didn't know if you even liked us enough to sit with us." Neji said.

"Well I um..." I stuttered.

"Hey guys, there's something I need to tell you guys." Shikamaru said.

"Well Shikamaru what is it?" asked Kiba.

"Ugh Temari and I are going out." He said.

I sat there shocked. I didn't know he would tell everyone now. I guess this is what he had to tell me. Everyone at the table looked at me and Shikamaru like we were freaks. I had always denied liking Shikamaru up until now.

"Are you saying going out as in dating and going to the movies and stuff. Like only you two. No one else? And kissing and hugging and making out?" asked Naruto.

I smacked him on the back of the head.

"What's your deal huh?" I yelled at him.

"Um nothing Temari but when did this happen?"

"The night of Pein's birthday party." I said.

I looked over to Sasuke who was sitting in front of Vicky. He kept on looking at her.

"Hmm…" I hummed, smiling and knowing what I would soon ask Sasuke.

"Sasuke, do you like Vicky?" I asked.

I smiled when I saw the look on his face. I started laughing waiting to see what he would say. His eyes got wide and he choked on his rice to. I thought this was the start of something funny.

(Neji P.O.V)

"Temari leave the guy alone. Sasuke's so popular that girls ask him out." I said.

To be honest I never really liked Sakura. I knew what she would keep from Sasuke. After dates, phone calls, and hugs. In fact Sakura asked Sasuke out in 8th grade. For 3 long years the secret between Sakura and Sai was kept a secret only between ma, Sakura, and Hinata.

"Hn. Sasuke if you like her then just say so. We won't laugh at you or anything. We would laugh if you liked Ino or Karin." Temari said.

He looked at Vicky then everyone else. Vicky didn't really seem to care if Sasuke liked her or not. There was something about Vicky no one could know.

"I don't think that way of her. I like her but in a friend way. I know my feelings and I'm sure she does already," he said, then looking at Vicky. " Don't you?"

She looked at him then the rest of us.

"I do. I don't have time for relationships right now." She said, getting up to throw away her lunch tray.

She came back with Kiba and I suddenly remembered what I was having this weekend.

"Oh guys! I forgot to tell you. I'm having a party at my house this weekend. Since it's still hot outside I figured we would all swim at the beach since I live by it. So, hows about it?" I asked.

"A beach party with the Konoha juniors? Who's bringing the sake?" Sasuke joked.

"Are you serious because I can get some?" said Naruto.

We started laughing until 3 annoying seniors came to our table. It our surprise it was Itachi, Hidan, and Tobi. Hidan took the empty seat next to Vicky and smiled a creepy smile to her. She looked at him with an annoyed look. Itachi looked at Hidan and signed. Tobi on the other hand was taking a sip of his tea.

"Hey Vicky, what's up?" said Hidan.

By this I could tell Hidan and Vicky had already met.

"Who are you again?" she asked.

"Remember we talked this morning? It's Hidan. You little scavenger you!" he said, pinching her cheeks.

She smacked his hand away and turned around. Something interesting would happen I think.

(Itachi P.O.V)

I looked at Hidan, who was getting fiercely rejected by a new girl. I hadn't noticed her until now. She sure was pretty. I MEAN she wasn't ugly so… never mind. I looked at her and found myself soon staring at her. She noticed this act and soon got up.

"What do you three want again?" she asked, looking me in the eye.

"Who do you think you are?" I yelled back.

"Hn. Do you know who you're talking to?" she argued back.

I was caught off guard by this. I had never met a girl so feisty. I kinda liked it. The look in her eyes made me wanna umm never mind. I smiled at this. I looked up and down, noticing her nice figure.

"Well Pein wanted to ask if you wanna sit with us." I said, referring back to Pein when he said this.

"Um no thanks." She said.

"What! Fine whatever but you are gonna regret it." I said walking away " Hidan! Tobi. Let's go."

We started walking back to our table to find a glaring Pein. He looked at us knowing we failed trying to get Vicky to sit with us.

"You failed, didn't you?" he said.

"She's too feisty. I did over hear them having a party at Neji Hyuga's house this weekend. I'll ask Sasuke about it." I said.

"Itachi, find out everything about the party. The group is going." He said.

I sat back down and looked back at her. I liked how she stood up to me. Only Pein had ever done that to me. I smiled at this and looked back at Pein.

"What?" I asked.

"That new girl sure is strange. I wonder who's gonna be on her team? They are saying 2 juniors and 1 senior per team. Since she's a Takara I wonder what kekkei genkai she has?"

"Takara legend says that they have sharingan, byakugan, and rinnegan. They also possess a lot of other things according to the Yukigakure book." Added Konan.

She had a book open with the Yukigakure symbol on it. I peeked over her shoulder to find the chapter open to the part about the Takara family. I looked at the picture of the symbol of their clan. It had a lot of information about the clan. Konan handed me the book and I began to read.

(Book)

Apparently the Takara clan was even powerful than the Uchiha clan. The Takara clan descended from vampires and wolves. It is said to be that the hybrid vampire/wolf had a spell casted on it to become human. The human who had this powerful curse upon him was Taylor Takara. He and his wife started the clan during the Shinobi World War. The clan became well known for its abilities like the sharingan, byakugan, and rinnegan. It is also said that any Takara girl is inflicted with the curse and hunger for power however this only occurs in the eldest girl. If the girl is the eldest of the family, then it is said that on their 17th birthday the curse mark will appear on the back of their necks. The hunger for power will greatly increase as the days go by after the 17th birthday.

The Takara clan's abilities are composed of sharingan, byakugan, rinnegan, excellent ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutu, pure beauty, and the traits of vampires and wolves. Their traits of vampirism have the ability to drink blood, have color changing eyes, and the ability to hold their breath underwater for more than an hour. The wolf abilities differ from the vampire abilities. The traits for the wolf are: highly sensitive hearing and smelling, beautiful voices, seductive eyes, and the ability to sense other things within the environment.

At different ages is when they awaken their kekkei genkai. At around age 7 they awaken their byakugan. At age 12 is when the sharingan awakens and combines with the byakugan but having the form of sharingan. At age 20 is when the rinnegan awakens, combining the sharingan, byakugan and sharingan. The eye remains as sharingan in the form that it was before the awakening of the rinnegan.

When the girls or boys have their offspring, the trait is passed on only if the mother of father is from the Uchiha, Hyuga, or Kiryu. Common physical traits of the Takara clan are: black hair, one blue eye and a different color eye, and pale skin. Piercings in the clans are facial only. For females of the clan piercings are portrayed either on the top lip or bottom lip. Males of the clan do not have piercing nor are forbidden to get piercings. The eldest girl will have a piercing between the bottom lip and chin so symbolize the power soon coming over. This piercing will be around the age of 15.

_Well she won't leave this night alone_

_ All the sorrow she takes out on herself_

_ They shine as we try to write love on her _

_ Arms it's alright. And the stars are hiding now_

_ She knows there's an awful lot of hatred in_

_ This world. And the stars are always there._

(Vicky P.O.V)

I headed to writing class with Temari next. The class room was boring, you could say. The walls were white and only white. No posters, other colors besides white, and desks. The teacher looked at us as we walked in. She stood up and started writing on the board. I took a seat at the back of the class, near the window. The rest of the students came in.

"Hello I'm Miss Kurenai, I'm sure at least 3 of you will be seeing me on your team starting next week. Sorry about the boring class room but this was added over summer. Now that you are juniors of Konoha High school and part of the new Ninja Project all of the rest of your schooldays will be about training, ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, and a lot more." Kurenai said.

I looked at Sasuke then Neji. They sure seemed really close. I mean they were always together. A girl next to me kept staring at me. Sasuke passed a note to me. I flipped it open

Sasuke: Hey

Me: Shouldn't you be paying attention? :p

Sasuke: Nah kid, so curious on who's gonna be on ur team today?

Me: Not really I can handle myself

He didn't respond back. The bell rang for the next period class. I had training 1 next, drama, math, then training 2. The training grounds were nothing but trees, dirt and weapon racks. I had trained hard and had gotten put on a team with Kiba and the senior Hidan. I didn't like Hidan in my team only because he would get weird on me. Kiba was nice to have because he didn't freak out. They apparently canceled math class for the rest of the year since there was no teacher. This was good since I never really did like math.

"Hey there popsicle" Hidan said to me.

"I am not your popsicle!" I yelled at him.

"You lie!" he screamed as the room got quiet.

Everyone looked at him. Pain flicked him off while shaking his head with a "no". He looked around at everyone.

"Whatever! Don't hate me 'cause you ain't me!" he yelled at everyone around him.

Hidan was weird but good looking. I was now trying to think of ways to combine mine , Hidan's, and Kiba's jutsu. I looked over to a brick wall to find a girl with long blond hair kissing a another girl with red hair! I dropped my kunai because a guy was taking a picture with his phone of the two of them with the girls knowing!


	2. New Feelings CHAPTER 2

(Hidan P.O.V.)

I looked over to Vicky, who was staring at something. I walked over to her and noticed that she had a weird look on her face.

"What's wrong? Is there somethi—" I said before noticing what she was staring at. "What the!"

Ino Yamanaka and Karin were making out! The only thing to make it worse was that there was a guy taking pictures of it. Even that grossed me out. I pulled Vicky away. Maybe this was a good time to have her in my arms? NO! I had to obey Pein's order which was to find out what Vicky's jutsu was.

"Okay back to work!" I yelled, pulling Vicky and Kiba to me.

"So I think we should all see what we are capable of, combine all our jutsus and then keep training." Suggested Kiba.

"That's a stupid idea!" I yelled at him.

"I like it. In fact that's what I was thinking of doing. Kiba since your jutsu involves dogs and such then we can use your fang techniques with my jutsu." Vicky said.

"What is your jutsu anyway?" Kiba asked.

Finally! The moment I waited for. Once we start the exams then we can see if Vicky is worthy enough. Pein is going to be so proud of me. Then once Vicky sees how awesome I am she'll for sure want to date me! Vicky suddenly started doing hand seals while starting to sing a song I couldn't make out. Wait….. Is that… A Little Pain? By… Olivia Lufkin! Her voice sounded exactly like hers. Paper crows circled around me and I felt weak. My chakra was being extracted by the crows that Vicky's voice was controlling. She sang like an angel but took out my chakra really fast. Her voice stopped at the crows fluttered on to her hand. She blew the crows on to me and I gained my chakra back.

"Oh, paper and voice jutsu!" Kiba and I said at the same time.

Itachi came to us.

"What's going on?" he said looking at me since I was on the ground.

"Vicky was just showing us her awesome jutsu!" said Kiba.

Itachi looked at me. I nodded with a grin on my face. I had done my mission and liked this girl even more.

"Well it seems like I should be going. Bye Hidan. Kiba. Goodbye Vicky." Itachi said then walking off.

(Itachi P.O.V.)

"Did someone hear that? Please tell me you heard that right?" Deidara said.

"We don't have time for your games Deidara! Don't you understand that we have to start preparing to see if Vicky is 'the one'?'' I said.

He turned around and looked at Vicky. Far from ugly and past beautiful. Man I kinda like her. I think I'm going to ask her out. Maybe? Nah. I barely know this girl so why would I ask her out? Maybe at Neji's party I can get to know her more and if I like her then I'll ask her out. I still wondered what else Vicky was capable of. Maybe she was an ANBU? A kage from another land? Or maybe she was sent on a mission to uncover secrets about students here? I had to find out more!

"ATTENTION STUDENTS! We're going to be nice and let the boys choose who they would like to fight against. For the girls we will supply you with weapons if you do not have weapons." Said Anko. "First picks are Itachi Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shikamaru Nara."

I already knew who I wanted to fight against! Vicky Takara of Yukigakure…

"I choose the black haired Takara!" I yelled.

"Hmm, I wanna make this an interesting match so I'll choose Neji Hyuga." Said Kiba.

"Shino! I want Shino Aburame! BUG BOY!" Kiba sang.

I smiled knowing that I could easily reveal Vicky's jutsu, make a fool of her, and get to know her. Everyone went upstairs to the visitor's seats to watch the first math. The billboard lighted up the first two names that would be fighting. I thought I would be 2nd or last to fight but I was lucky enough to be the first ones fighting.

"Vicky, do you need any weapons?" Anko asked.

"No, I have all the weapons I need."

I smiled at this. Man, I love having sharingan. All I had to do was use my sharingan, use tsukuyomi, and go into her nightmares to put her in a world of pain for what seems like 3 days. I was maybe the luckiest man alive to be fighting Vicky first, discover her jutsu first hand, and show her my awesome powers. I stepped on to the field with Vicky on the opposite side. I grinned.

"You can give up anytime you want but I prefer you do it now." I said to her.

"I was going to say the same thing to you."

"Well then…." I said feeling offended.

I was ready for this. I went in with a punch but she dodged it. No one could ever dodge that!

(Vicky P.O.V.)

It didn't bother me that people thought they were "cool". I wasn't one to be defined. Itachi Uchiha…. There was something about this guy. I wasn't quite sure but it made me feel cautious. I dodged his first attack and went right. I did my hands signs for my chakra extracting jutsu called PAPER VOICE.

I started to sing STARLESS NIGHT by: Olivia Lufkin.

"_**I reached into the sky  
>Omoi wa todokanakute<br>Chiisaku sora ni kieta  
>Irotoridori no fuusen<strong>_

_**I'm alone  
>Ikisaki no nai watashi no te wo<br>Sotto tsunaide kureta**_

_**Starless night kako no kage furi kaeranai  
>Kanjitai anata no nukumori<br>Tears falling down mayotte mo hanashi wa shinai  
>Tsunaida anata no te wo," <strong>_I sang. "PAPER VOICE JUTSU!"

By this time my shock waves had reached Itachi's ears. He covered his ears and began to scream. He looked at me and grinned. He did another hand seal but at the same time I did to. I felt a shock hit my body and I stumbled back. I closed my eyes and used my sharingan. I was now in a blue and black world. I grinned. Itachi was in front of me.

"Since we both activated our sharingan at the same time, we must battle in this world." Itachi said.

I used my genjutsu and decided to use that move I did on Hidan earlier. I was all about this right now. I had used up only a small amount of chakra but I liked battling with Itachi. His dark, mystical eyes luminated in this world. I grinned at him, him grinning back. I couldn't believe myself at this moment….. Did I like Itachi Uchiha…?

We battled it out until we were exhausted. I was ready to call it even until we both fell to the floor. I looked at him, blood dripping from my cheek where he had used a kunai. He smiled at me. My face started feeling hot and when I looked in a mirror it was red. _Am I getting sick? _I thought.

I waited for other battles to begin. When I heard the name "Sara Takara" I smiled.

I had never seen Sara battle it out with anyone else but me, and that was only once. I wanted to see my younger sister, who always tried to be better than me, try to win a match with no help.

(Sara P.O.V.)

I stepped on to the field where the battles had taken place. I looked up at the crowd, trying to find Vicky. _Ever since we were little, I depended on you. Now it's my turn to show who what I got! And this time I won't need you to go easy on me….._

I prepared myself for the fight against Deidara. I wanted this to be something Vicky could finally be proud of.

"Since you're the Takara girl younger sister I'll go easy on you." He said.

Those words made my blood boil. I was ready to fight and prove myself. I started out with chidori and kept going until I could tell Deidara was tired. I was past my limits but I tried not to show it. I looked up in the stands and found Vicky smiling. This was a sign. I clenched my fists and decided to do the most unhonorable thing to myself.

"I call quits." I said raising my hand.

"Quits? Well alright. Deidara wins." Sensei said.

I walked up to the stands to go sit with Vicky, Itachi, and Kiba. She didn't even look at me.

"You called quits…," she said. "What was the reason for that act of yours?"

I hesitated before answering. Knowing anything I said could be used against me in "Vicky's Court" I decided to make up another lie.

"My heart pressure was past its limits. I could have passed out and lost either way." I said.

"If you just would have listened to me and got that heart surgery then everything would have been alright."

I didn't want to respond back to her. I was tired. I had fought 8th today so I was the last.

"CONTINUE TOMARROW! After that I'll have your new assigned teams." Anko said.

I walked out with Vicky and everyone else. I let this pass me. I for sure know I wasn't gonna let this get to me. We went out of the training grounds and to drama class. The people in that class were Vicky, Itachi, Sasuke, Tenten, Neji, Pein, Konan, Shikamaru, Temari, Sasori, Kiba, Hinata, Naruto, Shino, and Karin. OH and myself as well. I kept noticing Sasuke staring at Vicky. Did she have something on her face?

"VICKY!" I called out. "Can you come here for a minute?" I asked politely.

"What?" she said as she came closer.

I looked at her face to see only hey pale, pink, glossy lips, pink blush, and beautiful skin. I looked at her shiny, black hair. It seemed flawless. I suppose Itachi hadn't noticed her eyes in the battle.

(Sasuke P.O.V)

Vicky was gorgeous, nice, caring, and understood me in a strange way. I was unfortunate enough to battle with her instead of Itachi. I for sure didn't wanna seem like a player by asking her out right after Sakura had just died. Hmm… What if I made her showed she liked me so we could both like each other? It was brilliant! I don't think we were friends yet so maybe if I asked if she would like to be friends, she would say yes? HA! This was a well thought out plan….

"VICKY!" I yelled.

She turned around to me, with a "FUCK NO!" look on her face. She walked over to me and grabbed me by my shirt collar.

"Yell at me like that again! See what happens to your toes in the middle of the night! If they aren't attached to your feet then you know I was there!" she yelled at me.

"I'M SORRY! I just wanted to know if you wanted to be friends." I said.

"Oh, sure. Why not?" she said then stopped shaking me.

I was thrown to the stage floor and laid there smiling. _Aghh…I've never felt this way…. It feels so damn good! _I smiled to myself as Neji came to my side.

"You like her?" he asked me.

"Do you like Tenten?" I asked back, sitting up.

"To be honest," he said, pausing. "I don't like Tenten." He said pausing again. "I love her. Not because she's beautiful. But because she's nice, smart, funny, fun to hang around with, and her awesome personality. Do you know how long I've felt like this?"

"No not really…." I said. _Oh wow, I just sounded stupid…._

"Well since sophomore year. I thought she was really cool but I didn't know if she liked me. So I never asked her out. That's what been holding me back." Neji said. "So Sasuke, do you like, Vicky?"

The question shook me. Did I like her? Was this just a phase? Aghh! I hate this! Hmmm…. Neji was just staring at me, waiting for an answer…. Neji, do I answer you?

"Well Neji, I haven't even known Vicky for a long time. I'll let you know if I like her the night of your party." I said. _WHAT DID I JUST SAY?_

"Alright Sasuke. Remember, the night of my party!" Neji said.

He got up and walked off the stage so the class c0uld begin. Okay, the night of Neji's party, I'll get to know Vicky, then tell Neji if I like her. I could do this….

(Tenten P.O.V)

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Neji loved me… I found myself staring at him while he walked off the stage. I felt so lightheaded. I smiled when he looked at me. I had liked Neji for the longest of time. Now that I knew how he felt about me, I didn't want to mess anything up. So now what? I mean I didn't want to screw up the close friend ship we had but, I liked him a lot! Neji looked at me as I sat with Vicky.

"Vicky, can I ask you something?" I said.

"Shoot."

"Well I overheard Neji talking with Sasuke and he said he loved me. I and Neji have been friends for the longest time and I love him. Do you think Neji loves me?" I said suddenly.

"Well by the way he stares at you and the way he's staring at you right now, I can tell the boys dug a hole in your heart and buried himself alive." She said, then smiling.

"WHAT! He's staring!" I yelled loudly.

I could myself turn red. I turned back around to Vicky, who was reading some kind of book.

"Well, have you met anyone here yet that you like?" I asked.

"No. I don't think I know all the guys here enough to like them." She said.

"Well Sasuke over there seems to like you." I said.

To be honest, Sasuke never really did like Sakura. None of us did. She was an obnoxious, annoying, stubborn, and selfish brat. She bragged to everyone about going out with Sasuke. Sure he was quarterback of Konoha and had led us to a 3 year championship, but still. She deserved what happened to her. Vicky didn't seem anything like Sakura. She was gorgeous. No one looked like her. Maybe she was a super model back in Yukigakure? Maybe a superstar? This was too curious.

"Who were you?" I said out loud.

Vicky turned to me. It looked kinda scary with the light dimmed the way they were. It looked like she was going to kill me. She only smiled.

"Hm, I was the girl with everything but friends." She said, so calm.

Vicky had no friends until she moved here? I guess that's why she was always with Sara the first half of the day. Whoa… That's must be hard. 16 years old and no friends until now.

"Although I did have 1 friend," she said, and then paused. "And his name was, Kaito Takamiya."

Sara passed by after I processed who her friend was. _Kaito Takamiya… From the band, FAILED?_

(Sara P.O.V.)

Again. Vicky remembered Kaito. Her first boyfriend, love, and friend. Kaito was from the band FAILED. FAILED was the best-selling artist before Kaito got into a car accident. I suppose Vicky was over him since she didn't cry. It was terrible what happened that night… Vicky and Kaito had just came back from a date. Vicky was 15 at the time and Kaito was 16. I thought they had gotten into a fight but Kaito had to drive his cousin to her house. It was a really snowy night that night. Vicky was lucky Kaito cared about her so much. He made her stay at his house until he came back since Vicky already felt sick. He didn't want to get her even more sick than what she already was so he made her wait in the warmth. Kaito took a while to return back. Vicky called his cell phone but the number was disconnected. An hour later, Yukigakure officers came to the Takamiya mansion. They had found Kaito and his cousin on the side of the road. When the glass shattered a stabbed his shoulder, ripping apart an artery. He bled to death in the snow. His cousin died of the weight of the car and panicking. After FAILED found out about Kaito, the band broke up and went their separate ways.

The flash back was too much so I just stopped. Vicky lied back in the chair. Her eyes closed, her head slumped. I smiled at her. She was strong through all of this. Kaito taught her the voice techniques and chakra extracting. Kaito used to play his bass for Vicky only. Singing her, her favorite songs.

My name was called on roll-call.

"Okay our first football game is this weekend so we are going to be selling glow sticks like we do every year. Unless any of you young people can think of other ways to make $100 in one night, then say it right now." Said the drama teacher.

"How about a small concert featuring the drama club singing and playing music." Said Naruto.

"A concert provided by the drama club kids. I like it." Said the drama teacher.

Everyone one started hitting Naruto.

"Damn it Naruto! Messing up!" yelled Neji.

"Okay everyone will perform 2 songs each. One by one the first half and then another song in order again. Is that alright?"

"Hey mister we have a competition?" said Karin.

"Marvelous idea!"

I noticed Karin staring at Sasuke, Sasuke staring at Vicky, Vicky staring at Itachi, and Itachi staring at the carpet. I think Friday is going to be very interesting.

(Karin P.O.V.)

Who was Sasuke staring at. I followed his eyes to find a girl with short black hair and glasses. _Who the hell is that? _I walked to the empty seat next to her with a smile on my face.

"Hi, what's your name? You're new here right?" I asked her.

"Why do you want to know my name?"

"'Cause you seem nice."

"Good for you." She said, walking away.

"Wait! I know who you are. You battled with Itachi right?"

"Ya, what about it?"

"Well I think you sucked. And girls are supposed to have long hair. Not helmet hair. Bye emo kid." I said.

"Hey Karin or whatever your name is, I'm not gonna waste my time on you so, bye." She said walking away to go sit with Sasuke.

WHY IS SHE SITTING WITH SASUKE?

(Vicky P.O.V)

"Hey Sasuke." I said.

"Hey, what songs are you going to sing? I don't know what songs I want to do but still do you know?"

"Hm, I don't think I should sing."

"Ugh! Why?"

I paused for a moment. Maybe I should sing. If I did, what songs could I sing anyway? The last time I sand like that in front of a large crowd was the time I sang in front of Kaito's family.

"Hm, at the show Friday night, don't you play football?" I said.

"Aghh you're right! Well try to go on last so I can hear you sing after the game, alright?" he said.

A smile came to his face. There was something about this kid I just couldn't put my finger on. Maybe he really did like me? But if so, I didn't want Sasuke Uchiha. I wanted a different mouse I could prey upon. Itachi looked at me and smiled. Prey upon an easily targeted mouse? Easy…

(Temari P.O.V)

I sat next to Shikamaru in front of the auditorium after school. It wasn't even that hot outside.

"So it looks like I won the bet." I said.

"Hey man, it's still not over yet. If I hear anything from Sasuke that he likes her then you win. So far he's just been talking to her most of the day."

"DONESNT THAT PROVE A POINT!" I yelled at him.

"Well no. Remember, when we talked all the time, and you didn't have any feelings for me?"

"I've always liked you. How do you think I felt when you asked me out?"

"You're right. I'll text Sasuke later and ask if he likes her."

"Oh no you don't! I'm gonna be with you when you text him just to make sure."

He sighed then laughed. I got confused and laid back on the stone.

"Well I'm going to their house later so you and Sasuke come with me."

"Well I guess. Look! There's Sasuke!" he said, getting up and running to him.

Vicky was next to him holding books. Hm… Was Vicky walking home with Sasuke? Or was Sasuke walking Vicky home? I couldn't tell. It seems she was more popular with the boys that I thought. I hung out with popular kids now. Neji Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Rock Lee, and Shikamaru Nara. Vicky was friends with everyone, including seniors. I didn't know what made everyone want her so bad. I could only imagine if Sakura was here now watching Sasuke. COMPLETE HELL….. Sasuke Uchiha had only dated one girl. He didn't like anyone else… Well he never really liked Sakura anyway. I wondered if he really did like Vicky. I walked over to Vicky while Shikamaru and Sasuke were talking.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, just gonna go home."

"Sasuke walking you home?"

"No, I just walked alone then he started talking to me."

"Do you like Sasuke?" I asked quietly.

"In what way?"

"Like, like way. Dating way kinda?"

Her cell phone rang and she answered it. Well it looks like her and Sasuke are getting along…

(Neji P.O.V.)

I could see Sasuke, Shikamaru, Vicky, and Temari having a conversation by the sidewalk of the school. _What could they be up to?_ I ran up to Sasuke, jumping on his shoulders.

"Sup Sasuke!" I said, backing down.

"Hey Neji-Peji." Said Temari.

"I didn't ask you what my name was."

"So you admit your name is Neji-peji?"

"WHAT! NO!" I yelled.

Everyone looked at me and my friends. I noticed Pein and Hidan staring at Vicky who was standing here looking at the sky. I now understood why Sasuke likes her so much. I wondered what songs she would be singing this Friday night? Maybe a song for Sasuke? There were so many things no one knew about this girl. I kinda wanted to find out but me and her only had some classes with eachother. I suppose I could text her?

"Vicky do you want my number?" I asked.

She looked at me 5 seconds later. She pulled out her phone and went to the dialer.

"What's your number?"

I looked at Sasuke and smirked. I told her my number then Sasuke's. She gladly took both of them and walked off around the corner.

"Bye Sasuke." She said, waving bye to him.

I was curious. And so was Sasuke. Temari was in front of us who knew a lot about her. Curiosity got the better of Sasuke until he realized Temari was there.

"Temari is Vicky really from Yukigakure?" he asked.

"Yes, but she was originally born in Amegakure. She only lived Yukigakure for about 3 years. When she was 13 she moved. Now she's 16 and here in an entirely new school with Sara. I've always wondered about Sara. She follows Vicky like a little puppy. But I do wonder where she learned her paper and voice jutsu…" she said.

Amegakure…. That's where Konan and Pein were from. I wonder if she knows them. Well I would find out later on. Where did she learn jutsu like that? Sure, Konan had paper jutsu but not compared to Vicky. Why was she so quiet anyways? I wonder what's gonna happen when everything changes. How do I know this? I have fucking byakugan! I smiled at Sasuke who was waving goodbye to Vicky. How do you do that? Vicky was something else but not even I knew.

(Sasuke P.O.V.)

I started texting Shikamaru and Neji at around 7. It was really hard so we just decided to meet at the football field and copy off Neji's homework there instead of waiting until the morning. I was tired from today's training. Neji, Shikamaru, and I walked over to the field and sat in the bleachers.

"Well guys. Texting 2 people at the same time is so hard. So, I thought we could all just meet up here and talk about her…" I said.

"Temari right?" Shikamaru asked.

I slapped him on the back of the head.

"Nope. Vicky, remember?" I said.

"Oh right. So Sasuke, do you like her?" asked Neji.

"Yea! I wanna know!" Shikamaru added.

"Well I don't know her enough to like her."

"You have her number. Call her. She told me she texted you." Neji pointed out.

"Well , that's true. Okay so do I just ask her what kinda stuff she likes?"

"No, you're gonna ask her what size shirt she wears!" Neji said.

"Whatever! Neji-peji…"

I got out my cell phone and scrolled thru my contacts. Vicky was way at the bottom of the list because of "ALPHABETICAL ORDER". I pressed the green icon and it called out. RANG! RANG! RANG! RANG! RANG!

"Yes?" she answered.

"H-hey Vicky, what you doing?" I said.

"Oh nothing. Just playing LEFT 4 DEAD 2."

"You play left 4 dead 2?"

"Didn't I just say I was playing it?"

"Oh right. Sorry. So like um, what kind of music do you like?"

"Breaking Benjamin, Simple Plan, Olivia Lufkin, Blood On The Dance Floor, Three Days Grace… and a lot more." She said.

"Really? I like Breaking Benjamin, Three Days Grace, and Simple Plan. What Breaking Benjamin song do you like?"

"Evil Angel, Give Me A Sign, What Lies Beneath, Breath, Dear Agony and Anthem Of the Angels. I don't know, I like a lot of their songs."

"I like Give Me A Sign, Anthem Of The Angels, Dear Agony, Had Enough, and Diary Of Jane, just to name a few."

"That's cool. So um, not to be rude but why'd you call?"

"I-I u-u-um wanted to know your shirt size!"

"Extra-small. Yea I have to go. Bye." She said, then hanging up.

I turned to Neji and Shikamaru.

"She wears extra small…"

"Damn Sasuke, why'd you do that"

"I got nervous!"

"If you get nervous then that means you like the girl."

I thought for a moment until I realized something. I actually did like her. But so did every other guy who laid eyes on her. I walked away and back to my house. I lied on my bed and closed my eyes. My IPod blasted music so loud. I locked the door and spiked up my hair. I couldn't believe I liked Vicky! The new girl with the amazing voice. Maybe this would be good for me?


	3. Friday Night CHAPTER 3

(Ino P.O.V.)

I looked at the calendar. Friday. Why was Friday so cool? It's like you can just do anything Friday. Chill with your friends, hand out at the movies, go shopping, there's football games, and other fun stuff. Ever notice how new movies always come out on Fridays? I suppose people had expected everyone to see Sasuke Uchiha score another winning touchdown and the drama club sing. I was going to hand out with my two best friends—Sai and Karin. We were going to the football game then stepping into the drama concert. I couldn't wait. Then after that Karin, Sai and I were going to go watch a movie. Today was going to be cool. Unlike that stupid Rebecca Black song. Ugh that songs lame.

I stepped into the lunch room with Sai.

"Have you any lunch money my pale friend?" I asked him.

"Yes, I'll give you some if you buy me popcorn at the movies later?"

"Ugh fine! 3 dollars please!" I said.

He handed me the money and I went into the snack line. In front of me was Pein, Itachi, Sasori, Tenten, Neji, and then Hinata. I swear, it's like all the boys love Gatorade! Well I liked Gatorade it's just that I only drink it when I train. I absolutely couldn't wait for later on. I pulled out phone and checked the time. 12:34. Damn it! I barely had 30 minutes to eat my lunch. A girl walked past me with Sasuke. Itachi looked back at her and checked her out. What made her so special? Humph!

(Narrator P.O.V)

Nothing really happened that day until after the football game when everyone showed up for the concert. Sasuke, Itachi, Sara, Sasori and Vicky were the final acts of the night.

(Itachi P.O.V.)

I got on stage with my guitar. What, you didn't think I played guitar? Well either way. I looked at the full crowd. I was still sweaty from the game that we won with ease. I strummed down some chords and began to play One by: Metallica. I started off the beginning pretty good. When I got to playing Give Me A Sign by: Breaking Benjamin was when I noticed Vicky smiling at me. Her eyes changed to a hazel color. I don't know it must have been the lighting. I didn't know so many people liked my singing. Vicky was the last act of the night. She got on stage wearing: black skinny jeans, an Avenged Seven Fold shirt, black and red converse, and an armor band ring. She walked on with her hands in her pockets until she turned to the microphone. The auditorium was quiet, everyone staring at her. It was awkward until guitars started playing along with a good bass and guitars.

"_**Mabataki ga kaze wo yobu  
>Hohoemi ga zawameki wo keshisaru<br>Anata no me ni sumu tenshi ga sasayaku  
>Subete ga ima hajimaru to<strong>_

_**Can you feel it now  
>Can you feel it now<br>Nami ni nomikomareta you ni  
>Pulling on my heart<br>Pulling on my heart  
>Iki wo tome te wo nobashite<strong>_

_***1 Baby kono sekai wa  
>Kinou to wa chigau<br>Anata no koto shika mienai  
>Baby my wish on a wing<br>Kono sora wo saite  
>Afureru hitotsu no kotoba de<br>**_

_**Kagayaki wo tadoru shisen  
>Mayowazu anata e hashiru noni<br>Tachisukumu kokoro tameiki wo tsuku  
>Marude nagai tabi no you de<strong>_

_**Can you feel it now  
>Can you feel it now<br>Toki wa mujou ni nagareteku  
>Pulling on my heart<br>Pulling on my heart  
>Kono omoi tokihanashite<strong>_

_***2 Baby mou mirai mo  
>Yakusoku mo iranai<br>Anata ga soko ni iru dake de  
>Baby my wish on a wing<br>Kono koe wo Ô(to)base  
>Furueru hoshi wo tsukinukete<strong>_

_**Do you feel me? Do you feel me now?" **_she sang.

I stood frozen by her voice. It moved me in a way I had never felt. Come to think about it, this was her first song. After this she would be singing another song. I wonder what song would be next. That song was WISH by: Olivia Lufkin. I loved that song even though I was a guy. I had never met anyone who had sung that good. The drama teacher stepped on the stage and that meant for Vicky to get off.

"Okay everyone, that was Vicky Takara with WISH. Our next act will be Sasuke Uchiha." Said the guy.

My little brother Sasuke came on the stage with his guitar. She waved at the audience and smiled. He strummed a note and began to sing.

"_**Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
>Do you ever feel out of place?<br>Like somehow you just don't belong  
>And no one understands you<br>Do you ever wanna runaway?  
>Do you lock yourself in your room?<br>With the radio on turned up so loud  
>That no one hears you screaming<strong>_

_**No you don't know what it's like  
>When nothing feels all right<br>You don't know what it's like  
>To be like me<strong>_

_**To be hurt  
>To feel lost<br>To be left out in the dark  
>To be kicked when you're down<br>To feel like you've been pushed around  
>To be on the edge of breaking down<br>And no one's there to save you  
>No you don't know what it's like<br>Welcome to my life**_

_**Do you wanna be somebody else?  
>Are you sick of feeling so left out?<br>Are you desperate to find something more?  
>Before your life is over<br>Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
>Are you sick of everyone around?<br>With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
>While deep inside you're bleeding<strong>_

_**No you don't know what it's like  
>When nothing feels all right<br>You don't know what it's like  
>To be like me<strong>_

_**To be hurt  
>To feel lost<br>To be left out in the dark  
>To be kicked when you're down<br>To feel like you've been pushed around  
>To be on the edge of breaking down<br>And no one's there to save you  
>No you don't know what it's like<br>Welcome to my life**_

_**No one ever lied straight to your face  
>No one ever stabbed you in the back<br>You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
>Everybody always gave you what you wanted<br>Never had to work it was always there  
>You don't know what it's like, what it's like<strong>_

_**To be hurt  
>To feel lost<br>To be left out in the dark  
>To be kicked when you're down<br>To feel like you've been pushed around  
>To be on the edge of breaking down<br>And no one's there to save you  
>No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)<strong>_

_**To be hurt  
>To feel lost<br>To be left out in the dark  
>To be kicked when you're down<br>To feel like you've been pushed around  
>To be on the edge of breaking down<br>And no one's there to save you  
>No you don't know what it's like<br>Welcome to my life  
>Welcome to my life<br>Welcome to my life"  
><strong>_

I wasn't surprised. Even I knew my father had favorites in the family. Well favorite was me. My mother always tried to make Sasuke feel better by taking him places while my father and I trained and practiced football. To admit, he sounded like Tyson from All American Rejects. That was Sauce's first song. I was done for the night. Vicky and Sasuke were the last acts of the night. Now Vicky's last song was here.

"That was Sasuke Uchiha singing Welcome To My Life. Now here is Vicky Takara for her last song of the night."

The crown cheered and clapped as she stepped on the stage. She grabbed hold of the microphone and began.

"_**I never said I'd lie and a wait forever  
>If I died we'd be together<br>I can't always just forget her  
>But she could try<strong>_

_**At the end of the world or the last thing I see  
>You are never coming home<br>Never coming home  
>Could I?<br>Should I?  
>And all the things that you never ever told me<br>And all the smiles that are ever**_

_**Ever  
>Get the feeling that you're never<br>All alone and I remember now  
>At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies<br>She dies**_

_**At the end of the world  
>Or the last thing I see<br>You are never coming home  
>Never coming home<br>Could I?  
>Should I?<br>And all the things that you never ever told me  
>And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me<strong>_

_**Never coming home  
>Never coming home<br>Could I?  
>Should I?<br>And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
>For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me<strong>_

_**If I fall  
>If I fall<br>(Down)**_

_**.aaaaaaaaaa.**_

_**At the end of the world  
>Or the last thing I see<br>You are never coming home  
>Never coming home<br>never coming home  
>Never coming home<br>And all the things that you never ever told me  
>And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me<br>Never coming home  
>Never coming home<br>Could I?  
>Should I?<br>And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
>For all the ghosts that are never gonna<strong>_"

She had sung Ghost Of You by: My Chemical Romance. I loved that song. Well I love a lot of songs. The concert was almost done which meant I could go home to talk on the phone, play guitar, and most important—SLEEP! Sasuke came on stage with another smile on his face.

"_**I see nothing in your eyes, and the more I see the less I like.**_

_**Is it over yet, in my head?**_

_**I know nothing of your kind, and I won't reveal your evil mind.**_

_**Is it over yet? I can't win.**_

_**So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left.  
>I know that I can find the fire in your eyes.<br>I'm going all the way, get away, please.**_

_**You take the breath right out of me.  
>You left a hole where my heart should be.<br>You got to fight just to make it through,  
>'cause I will be the death of you.<strong>_

_**This will be all over soon.  
>Pour salt into the open wound.<strong>_

_**Is it over yet? Let me in.**_

_**So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left.  
>I know that I can find the fire in your eyes.<br>I'm going all the way, get away, please.**_

_**You take the breath right out of me.  
>You left a hole where my heart should be.<br>You got to fight just to make it through,  
>'cause I will be the death of you.<strong>_

_**I'm waiting, I'm praying, realize, start hating.**_

_**You take the breath right out of me.  
>You left a hole where my heart should be.<br>You got to fight just to make it through,  
>'cause I will be the death of you." <strong>_

Well I have to admit, the concert was fun. Sasuke, singing Breathe: by Breaking Benjamin. Now I could finally go home to my bed and like I said before—SLEEP! A tap on my shoulder stopped me from going thru the exiting doors. I turned around to see black rimmed glasses with a glare to them.

"Itachi, we're going to eat at McDonald's. Do you wanna go with us?" Vicky asked.

I smiled a creepy smile to myself which Vicky noticed. I felt my face turn red and I jumped back, putting a hand on the back of my head.

"Y-yes sure!" I said, very loudly.

"Well, come on. We're going right now!" she said, pulling on my arm.

OMG! Mine and Vicky's almost (first date with everyone else, eating!). I pulled out my cell phone and texted my parents that I was going to eat with everyone.

Me:[ I'm goin to eat with the friends]

Mom:[ OK Sasuke said he was going to so the key is under the mat]

Sasuke was going with us….. Not very good… I have a plan to make Vicky mine by the end of the night! Ha ha! I walked out with Vicky, trying to make it look cool. Hidan came up behind me and hung off my shoulder.

"Hey Itachi, did you hear?" Hidan said.

"About what?"

"Tenten's pregnant."

"FROM WHO!"

"Everyone is saying Hyuga!"

I wasn't sure if it was true or not. Neji had told me he spent July nights with Tenten. I didn't want to ask him and risk getting into a fight, and with that Tenten was my friend so I didn't want to smash her to pieces. I walked to Shikamaru and took him to the side.

"Tenten's pregnant?" I said.

I unfortunately said this in a way where it sounded like I said she was instead of asking him a question. He ran away to Kiba but I tried to stop him. What did I help do?

(Tenten P.O.V.)

We arrived at McDonalds a little after 11:00. Shikamaru, Itachi, Hidan, and Shino were staring at me in a funny way. Did I have something on my face? Was my makeup smeared? Anyway, I wasn't gonna let looks get to me so I sat next to Vicky. She looked at me, just staring at my stomach.

"Am I fat?" I asked, feeling insecure.

"Are you really pregnant?" yelled Neji at me.

My eyes shot wide open. Not because of the question but because of the way his voice sounded when he yelled. I scooted back, scared. Neji backed off and turned away from me, realizing what he'd done.

"Sorry, but are you really?" Neji said.

"No, where did you hear that from?" I asked.

"Shikamaru, who heard it from Itachi, who heard it from Hidan." He said.

I hugged Neji then walked over to Hidan, who was drinking Dr. Pepper, trying to look cool. I smacked the drink out of his hand and grabbed him by the collar.

"Why the hell did you think I was pregnant!" I yelled at him.

"Aghhhh! But I heard it from Karin!" he said, then I stopped shaking him.

I turned to my friends and dusted off my shoulder. I sat down next to all of them.

"I'm not pregnant! Karin was just trying to get famous again." I said.

"Good. Hey girls are we going shopping for our dresses for tomorrow?" asked Temari.

"Dresses for what?" asked Vicky and Sara.

"The prom next Saturday." I said.

"Oh, well I don't have a date. Neither does Vicky so I guess we're gonna skip." Said Sara.

"Actually no. I think going to a prom will be fun. Don't you think Sara?" Vicky said.

"Huh! U-um yes! Well we don't have dates remember?" Vicky said.

(Sasuke P.O.V.)

I couldn't believe what I heard! Vicky needed a prom date! This would be the best time to ask her! Should I? I am!

(Itachi P.O.V)

I jumped at the thought of Vicky and I going to prom! I suppose this would be good for my reputation. Itachi Uchiha going to prom with the hardest girl to go out in Konoha High! I rushed to her table and noticed Sasuke did the same.

(Vicky P.O.V.)

Itachi and Sasuke rushed to my table fast. I didn't want to be asked out to prom. For now I'd rather go to prom with Sara.

"Hey Vicky, wanna go to prom?" asked Hidan.

Everyone turned to him then me. Did Hidan just ask me to prom? Wait, why should I say yes?

"Sorry Hidan but I'm going alone."

I turned to the door of McDonalds to hear a bell. A guy walked thru the doors. Tall, hazel eyes, brown, mid-neck length hair, with black rimmed, tinted glasses was what I saw. Also sporting a white jacket, a black muscle shirt, military cargo pants, and black boots. I couldn't help but stare. Everyone had their eyes on him. He pulled out a pyramid studded black wallet and paid for his order.

(Temari P.O.V.)

I grabbed Shikamaru's hand and ran out of McDonalds with him. I looked back at him and smiled. I didn't like people judging me and him. I stopped at the park.

"What was that for?" he asked.

I envisioned a halo above his head. I smiled and could feel my eyes water up. I had no makeup on, wearing a shirt from last year, a knee length floral pattern skirt, and light pink converse. I hugged him tightly and pulled out something from my pocket. The last time he came to my house he left a football dog tag. He looked surprised.

"Where'd you get that?" he asked.

"You left it at my house last time. I'd barely remember to give it back to you."

"Well, either way you have to keep it for a week. Remember, that's the tradition for juniors and seniors, to give the dog tags to a girl for one week."

My heart started beating fast like a humming birds wings in the air. The way Shikamaru makes me feel is something so special. I just wanted to hold Shikamaru in my arms forever until eternity ended. He kissed me on a surprise as I looked up at the moon, holding his hand. I pulled away after 10 seconds and looked into his eyes. I felt a bright future for him! This was so magical in my heart. We decided to sit down on the swings and held hands.

"Shikamaru, what are our colors for prom?" I asked.

"What colors do you want?" he asked.

"Well what's your favorite color?"

"Green."

"Okay green and purple are our colors. Is that alright?"

"Yea, having green and purple are cool like you." He said.

I giggled. Now all I had to do was get everything for prom. I think tomorrow would be fun since we were all going shopping for prom.

"What's the prom theme anyways?" asked Shikamaru.

"Um, I really don't know. I think Tenten knows."

I pulled out my phone and sent her a text asking what the prom theme was. She quickly replied back saying that the theme was "A Midsummers Night Walk". This meant all colors of the rainbow. This was going to be fun!


	4. Home, News, and Questions CHAPTER 4

(Sara P.O.V.)

Vicky and I arrived home right after we were done eating. The door was locked so we used the spare key that was under the mat. I unlocked the door to find our parents waiting for us.

"How long did we say you could be out?" my mother asked.

"Mom, its only 11:45." Vicky said, trying to go upstairs until she was stopped.

"Did you not hear on the news?" asked my father.

"About what!" Vicky said, knowing she wanted to shower.

"Watch and we will set some new rules for you." Said both our parents.

The T.V. was already on the news. The lady who reported everything was being repeated by my parents.

"New police reports that 2 new bodies were recovered from the murders. The two bodies are not yet identified but are known to have come from Amegakure. The murder is to be going after teens in high school. The murder also has a pattern on what days to kill which is every 3 days. That's all for tonight folks. Goodnight." Said the broadcaster.

I looked at my parents. Amegakure… I knew everyone back in Amegakure so until we knew who was killed, I could only imagine..

"See that! Teens in high school! So from now on both of you are coming back before dark."

"What about prom night?" Vicky asked.

"Both of you need dates that me and your father trust to get you back here safe and not pregnant!"

"Ewe Vicky, Hidan's out of the question!" I told her.

"Hell NO!" Vicky yelled.

"And who is this Hidan?" my father asked, going closer to Vicky with his eye sticking out.

"No one, just a stupid guy who hits on me." She said.

"Honey, what about Fugaku's kids? Would they be alright?" my mother said.

Uchiha! How did my parents know the Uchiha's? However they did, why us?

"Fugaku's boys? Well tomorrow around lunch invite them over so we can meet them, no the whole family! They live down the street so why not?" my father said.

"I'm not going to prom with Sasuke or Itachi!" Vicky yelled.

"Well, there are the Kiryu's ….." my mother said. "They have Sasori."

"The red head?" I asked.

"Yes." My father added.

"You know what, I'm going to bed. I'll find my own date weather you like him or not. Also Sara and I will be needing money each to buy our prom dresses, shoes, and other stuff. About $500 would be good. Night…" Vicky said, walking up the stairs.

My parents faced each other and sighed.

"That's my sister!" I told them.

"And you two are the girls we raised to be like that. With the exception of your brother." My mother said.

"Well, he chose not to move with us." My father said.

"But still! He's a drummer in a band! Why would he give up his dreams to live with us?" I asked.

"True but I do miss him. His last year of high school and he wants to live it like a rock star." My mother said.

"Leave him alone. It was his choice not I think it's time you went to bed!" my father said, pushing me up the stairs.

(Vicky P.O.V)

I looked at my calendar and sighed. Around this time in Yukigakure, it was really starting to snow. It had almost been a year… Since Kaito. I went into my bathroom with my make-up bag. I looked in the mirror and took out my eyeliner, mascara, blush, and lip gloss that I hadn't used in a year. I painted it with the liner to make a nice line with the mascara perfectly even on both eyes. I got my pink blush and brushed my cheeks. I uncapped my pink lip gloss and smothered my lips with it. I looked closely in the mirror and felt a tear shed.

"A year…." I cried out softly.

_You look so beautiful today….._ The words rang in my head over and over. Those were the words of Kaito before the accident. Whenever he called my heart stopped beating for a moment. I looked in my eyes and noticed them to both be the same color. Hazel was the color. Why hazel? Couldn't it be lilac or blue? Hazel made my hair grow rapidly. Like really, really rapidly! I took one final look in the mirror before I busted in tears. I turned off the light and landed in my bed, crying. I wailed for about an hour. To make matters worse I was listening to UNTITLED BY: SIMPLE PLAN.

That was mine and Kaito's favorite song when we were mad at the world. We would go to the roof and look at the stars while it snowed. We didn't care how cold it was; we just wanted to be there, only us. The lyrics rang in my head like Kaito's words.

_**I open my eyes  
>I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light<br>I can't remember how  
>I can't remember why<br>I'm lying here tonight**_

_**And I can't stand the pain  
>And I can't make it go away<br>No I can't stand the pain**_

_**How could this happen to me  
>I made my mistakes<br>I've got nowhere to run  
>The night goes on<br>As I'm fading away  
>I'm sick of this life<br>I just wanna scream  
>How could this happen to me<strong>_

_**Everybody's screaming  
>I try to make a sound but no one hears me<br>I'm slipping off the edge  
>I'm hanging by a thread<br>I wanna start this over again**_

_**So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
>And I can't explain what happened<br>And I can't erase the things that I've done  
>No I can't<strong>_

_**How could this happen to me  
>I made my mistakes<br>I've got nowhere to run  
>The night goes on<br>As I'm fading away  
>I'm sick of this life<br>I just wanna scream  
>How could this happen to me<strong>_

_**I made my mistakes  
>I've got nowhere to run<br>The night goes on  
>As I'm fading away<br>I'm sick of this life  
>I just wanna scream<strong>_  
><em><span><strong>How could this happen to me<strong>_

My phone buzzed from a text message. I unlocked my phone and saw that it was 10 messages unopened. I had 3 from Sasuke, 2 from Itachi, 4 from Tenten, and 1 from an unknown number. I checked thru all of them.

Sasuke: [Hey]

Sasuke: [Can I call? Wanna ask u something!]

Sasuke: [UM HELLO!]

Itachi: [Hey Vicky!

Itachi: [Call me when you get a chance]

Tenten: [Hey girl]

Tenten: [HELLO?]

Tenten: [Call me!]

Tenten: [Did you hear about the murders?]

UNAVAILABLE NUMBER: [Hello]

I didn't want to reply to anyone. I threw my phone on the floor and screamed in my pillow. It was already 1:23am. I looked out my window and saw a black truck much like Kaito's. I threw myself on the floor and cried even more. I couldn't bear to live on like this but I knew I had to….For only one purpose.

(Sasuke P.O.V.)

I looked at my phone one more time. Still no reply from Vicky. Now how could I ask her to prom? I decided to call. I mean, would she be up this late. I dialed her number and pressed call. The phone rang 5 times before she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Vicky, were you asleep?"

"No I was cooking some ramen and watching Scream 3."

"Oh, that's cool. Are you going to Neji's party tomorrow night?"

"Yea, I was gonna get my prom dress tomorrow with the girls and Sara."

"Well I know we just met like 5 days ago but I wanted to know…"

"Know what?"

"If you wanted to go in a group with me, Kiba, Shino, and Itachi, oh and Hidan." I said, slapping myself.

"Um sure, why not?"

I dropped my cell and started laughing. I then realized I was still on the phone with her.

"Oh, sorry that was u-um Itachi! So, what colors do you want for your dress?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I'll probably get blue and silver."

I got out a pen and paper and wrote that down. Now when I bought my tux yesterday, I could remember to get a silver and blue tie.

"Yea, listen, I have to go."

"Oh, that's cool… So, I'll see you tomorrow when we meet up for lunch?"

"Yea, I guess, bye." She said, hanging up.

I hung up the phone, to in shock to say anything. KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! The door opened slowly.

"Did I scare you?" said a voice that came from my older brother.

"Oh, whatever! I was talking to my new best friend!" I told him.

"Who, Vicky?" he asked, walking in and playing with my drawer.

"U-um NO!" I yelled.

"Don't worry Sasuke, it's alright if she doesn't wanna be friends anymore…" he said slyly.

"UGH! NO! She is my new best friend and will be going with us to prom."

"Hm, really?"

"YES! NOW GOOD-BYE!" I yelled, closing the door on him.

I lied back in my bed and thought. I checked the time and saw it to be 1:28. It was time for me to sleep. I was just waiting until Vicky answered. I feel asleep soon enough.

(Itachi P.O.V.)

I had gotten more messages than before. I didn't even respond to half of the people who texted me. To be honest, I really only wanted one person to text me. Well, actually 2. Vicky Takara and Pein. I wasn't sure if I even wanted to go to prom until I found out Vicky was going in our group. I liked her a lot since I heard her sing and battle. I had a feeling this year was going to be good. For 5 reasons:

Juniors and seniors got to travel to Kumogakure

I was graduating high school this year

New girls were here

There were no more math classes

We got to wear our costumes on Halloween


	5. Lose Yourself CHAPTER 5

(Tenten P.O.V.)

I had a lot of things going on today. I had to find my prom dress and shoes and then it was Neji's party. I was glad that we barely had to worry about anything in high school. Life was pretty good. I suddenly got a call. It didn't say who it was from but I answered it anyways.

"Hello, Tenten…" the voice said. It was rugged and kinda scary.

"Who's this?" I asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well I kinda wanna know who I'm talking to."

The line suddenly hung up. I shrugged my shoulders and went into my bathroom. I looked in the mirror and let down my mid-length, brown hair. I heated up my flat iron and brushed all the tangles out of my hair. I straightened out all of my hair and put it in my usual hair style. I applied my mascara and pink lip gloss. I smiled in the mirror and headed for my car to pick up Vicky, Sara, Hinata, and Temari.

(Vicky P.O.V.)

I had never been to a prom before. Neither had Sara so both of us were new to this. I suddenly heard a car waiting for me and Sara outside. I grabbed my phone and wallet then headed for the car with Sara.

"Hey, Vicky." Said Tenten.

I didn't say anything the whole ride to the dress store. Sasuke texted me asking if he wanted to take me to Neji's party later on. I thought for a moment. Alone in a car with Sasuke? It's not like her would do anything. I decided to say yes. We pulled up to a fancy looking dress store. I spotted a blue and silver dress with black lace. I liked it for many reasons. There was black lace, it was blue and silver, and the gems completed the dress. I needed a closer view to see it. I looked down at my shoulders to see my hair about to my diaphragm. It looked weird. If I cut it, my hair would only grow back twice as fast and longer. I got off the car with everyone. I immiedently looked at the dress. Blue gems were in small patterns with the silver gems. The black lace was all around the dress but it layered on top of the blue pattern and silver straps. I looked at the price tag. $ 300… It wasn't bad. I decided to keep that dress in mind. I looked around the store some more but didn't find anything worth actually trying on. I went back to the first dress and decided to try it on.

(Temari P.O.V.)

I couldn't find anything. The dresses I wanted were either way over my budget or didn't fit my body shape. I wasn't fat, I was just too skinny. I couldn't wait until the next football game though. Sorry, that was off topic of things going in my head. Anyways, I had to get green and purple for my dress. Tenten was going for red and white. Vicky had dibs on blue and silver. I'm guessing Sara wanted a peach colored dress. Hinata was going for a sexy black dress. I wonder if Sakura were here. She would go for a pink and white dress. She would probably make Sasuke wear a pink tie. But, in all honesty, Sasuke always looked like an unfortunate soul when Sakura made him do what she wanted. Every day since they went out it was matching outfits, shoes, wristbands, and necklaces. Imagine 3 times a week Sasuke Uchiha in pink! Cute but scary. It's like you wanna see it but you don't. It's like you wanna see it but your kinda scared. Hmm.. If Sasuke dated Vicky…..?

I think he likes Vicky but in a way people should like her. Ok, who am I kidding? They would look so cute together. Scary but cute! I bet she would actually let him wear what he wanted. She would but stuff for him instead of making him buy stuff for her. I looked at Vicky who came out of the trying-on booth. The dress looked awesome one her. If I were a guy I'd date her. NO HOMO. But, it looked really good on her. I wonder what Sasuke would say if he saw her in that.. Anyways, I did notice something new about Vicky. Her hair was longer. It was short now it's long? Hm, if I asked her maybe she'd get mad. Wait, now I remember. When her eyes are the same color her hair grows longer.

(Sara P.O.V.)

I didn't even know why I came dress shopping. I didn't have a date yet. I mean 2 guys had asked me but I said, "Maybe, let me think." And who were those 2 boys that had asked me? Well it was Sasori and Deidara. But in all honesty, I had a thing for older guys. And by older guys I mean like WAY OLDER! Let's face it, I had a crush on my drama teacher, Mr. Orochimaru. But, he was too old for me. Deidara and Sasori were my friends. I couldn't betray them. They were best friends too. What a tough choice.

(Neji P.O.V.)

I and the guys decided to shop for our tuxes tomorrow. Well we did make plans. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Choji, and I decided to go out and buy the girls funny stuff then meet up with them for Chinese. We headed into the mall looking for Spencer's and Hot Topic.

"What are you getting for Temari?" I asked Shikamaru.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll get her like a shirt or something."

"Ag, but, do you know her shirt size?" asked Sasuke.

"U-um no." Shikamaru answered.

"Think man, if it's too small she'll think you're a pervert. If it's too big, it's gonna make her think that you think she's fat." I said with the guys laughing.

"Hm, well Sasuke, you girlfriend is cousins with my girlfriend. Ask Vicky what Temari's shirt size is." Shikamaru said.

"UM HELLO! She is not my girlfriend! We are just good friends.. But I will accept to help you in your time of need!" Sasuke said.

He kinda started talking like Lee there for a second. I kinda laughed. Sasuke started texting Vicky. I kinda missed talking to Tenten so I decided to call her. Wait! If I called her now the guys would tease me about it. Hm, I think I'll wait till later at the party to talk to her. Oh, I love Tenten. Wait, no, she is a very close friend. Hm, I just remembered something.

"Hey Sasuke, are you gonna ask out Vicky tonight?" I yelled out.

Everyone suddenly looked at me. I just realized what I had done. I let out Sasuke's secret. Well, he never exactly admitted he liked her but c'mon you could see he did. Come to think of it, he acts so different than last year. He actually seems happy for once in his life. He actually smiles more often. He laughs more often. A tap on the shoulder interrupted me from thinking. I turned around to see a magenta eyed, silver haired, and purvey senior.

"Well if it isn't Tenten's baby daddy." He said.

Something about that got me mad. She is my very close friend.

"What about Konan? And Karin, Ino, and that random girl from Pein's party? That abortion with Konan's baby. You're lucky I haven't told Pein about it." I said.

Hidan laughed.

"What are you talking about? I liked Konan but I never fucked her up. That was supposed to actually be Pein's baby. She was scared for the baby and gave it up. Whatever dude your thinking of that fucked her." He stated.

I was confused. So Konan had an abortion with Pein's baby. And they didn't say a word. So confusing.

(Ino P.O.V.)

I started talking more and more with my mom about school. Today we would be meeting at some Chinese restraint to maybe move to a different school. I sat down with her in a booth. She smiled at me.

"Well Ino, what does everyone say?"

"Well, they say stuff about me and Karin. And everyone thinks I'm bi. I'm like no!" I said.

I remember when I was a popular. I went out with Shikamaru when we were 12. Now my only love is Sai. I had strong feeling for Sai. His not caring attitude was unbearable. I thought back to earlier today. Sai and I were texting about meeting at his house. I decided to go along with it. I wonder why meet at his house….

(Vicky P.O.V)

After looking at Sara try on many prom dresses, I was tired.

"Sara, why don't we take a break? Let's go eat lunch and then come back here." Tenten suggested.

"My gosh! Fine." She said.

I had already found my dress. So did Temari and Tenten. Now we just needed Hinata and Sara to find theirs'. Hinata found a nice one but it was $100 over her budget. Hm… I'm gonna confess something right now. It's been on my mind for a while. Here goes…. The whole time I was waiting on everyone, I was thinking of Sasuke. Why Sasuke? Who knows! We walked out of the dress store and into the car.

"Okay the guys said that Chinese restraint down the street." Temari said.

We drove past malls, ramen shops, and markets. I wanted to go shopping now. I had a lot of money left over. I noticed kept looking out the window until I saw him. That guy from McDonald's yesterday! WHOA! He was exiting his car in the parking lot. There was an empty space next to his.

"PARK THERE!" I yelled out.

Out of surprise Tenten parked in the space immidently. I looked out for the guy. I saw Shikamaru's car and knew that the guys were there. I wanted to know who that guy was. Why was I so curious? In any matter, I knew it would have to wait. The girls and I went inside the restraunt.

**Xoxo…..  
>please review<strong>


	6. Who Care's Anyways CHAPTER 6

(Shikamaru P.O.V.)

I could see the girls being greeted by an old Chinese woman. The expressions on their faces were priceless. In a way you could tell that they were thinking "Shut UP!" I saw Temari waving at me. I waved back with a smile on my face. The guys laughed at me as I have them a mean look. Neji looked down at his phone.

"Sasuke there she is! Your love!" we said pointing to Vicky.

She noticed us pointing at her. A mean look and fist in the air was the reply we got. We all looked down at the table, too scared to look up. Except Sasuke, who was staring at Vicky. The girls came walking over to us and waved.

"Hey guys, starving yet?" asked Tenten.

"Nope! Guys can hold their hunger against girls any day." I said.

I just remembered something! Vicky and Sara were new and didn't know the rules.

"Oh Vicky and Sara, you're new and don't know the rules or game." I said.

"Huh? I wasn't paying attention to you." She said.

I kinda felt like a loser for a moment until I saw Temari.

"Oh that's right. Well we play a game when we go out to eat. We try to see who is the first person to get starving and go eat. Loser pays for everyone." Temari said.

"Oh alright." She said.

The girls all sat down with us and we all looked at each other.

"Well Sasuke how's your family?" I asked.

Vicky looked at him. I noticed her hair to be kinda longer. Weird…

"U-um you know…. They're still getting living…" Sasuke said.

I then heard a stomach growl from Neji. We all looked at him with smiles.

"I didn't eat breakfast!" he said.

"Whatever! Hey Vicky, would you mind if we slept over at your house?" asked Tenten.

"Huh? A sleep over? Well, I never have had a sleepover before…. I guess you could…" Vicky answered.

Sleep over? Temari and I wouldn't be able to talk on the phone!

"I don't think that's a good idea!" I yelled.

Everyone looked at me with a weird face.

"You know because um, um, um I don't care I'll pay for everyone, I'm off to eat!" I said walking away and going to the buffet.

(Vicky P.O.V.)

For some reason I was still thinking about that guy. He reminded me of someone… I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I looked behind me for a quick second and saw him. I could have seen other people like an old man or a scary toddler but instead I saw him. "Him"….. I consider "him" to be just a figment of my imagination but instead it was true. If I really was seeing Kaito all over again, then what? All the progress I made trying to get over the accident would be worth nothing. I saw him again. He turned to me and smiled. Those hazel eyes stared at me. Kind of like Kaito's…

"HOLA! Are you there?" Sara said to me waving a hand in front of me.

I turned back and noticed Sasuke sitting in front of me. He looked at me with an innocent face. I looked down at the table and started thinking.

"Neji, so when the girls are done shopping are we gonna start setting up for the party?" asked Sasuke.

"Yea, I was thinking about maybe going it all black out. Buy glow sticks and turning off all the lights?" he said.

Everyone agreed with the idea. I could feel my eyes closing for a moment. My whole body felt weak, like I was floating. I could imagine a light in a room of darkness, almost like that of a flashlight.

I could feel a texture of something cold and wet on my back. Lace gloves were on my fingers, like ones I wore at Kaito's funeral. An oddly shaped tree was next to me. The curved branches of the tree hovered above me. The moon luminated in the night sky, full and bright. A thin blanket of snow began to cover the ground of the earth. I hadn't moved yet. I was still lying on my back, my fingers crossed on my stomach, my whole body still. I could feel my hair being moved by the wind. I remembered this night. I remember that this was the night me and Kaito first danced, the night before the accident. I was suddenly picked up me his strong arms. I was not standing on my feet, looking into his hazel eyes. He had made a playlist for us. He put the stereo on an old chair and pressed play. The song came on with pianos playing. He asked for my hand and I gave him it. He grabbed me closer, almost like he was holding a fragile snow flake. We were now dancing closer. My head rested upon his shoulder.

"Vicky…" he said pulling me away as he stared in my eyes.

I was then awakened by a loud noise. I opened my eyes to see the waiter spill tea on Neji. I sighed and gave him a couple of napkins. I looked back behind me and found that no one was there. I don't know what's wrong with me anymore. I looked at Sasuke and smiled at him.

(Sasuke P.O.V.)

Ok, I'll admit, I did have feelings for Vicky. Whatever the reason I did, I know she didn't like me. But were we so sure? Maybe if I could have a girl fond out for me then I could ask her out. Hmm…

I looked at her and smiled back. I didn't know why she smiled at me like that but I liked it. I then remembered what I wanted to do today at Neji's party. I was gonna bring my guitar and play November Rain by Guns N' Roses. I couldn't wait but I really wanted to ask out Vicky. But who knows…

Hello readers of this story!

I am holding a contest of who would be in the story. And yes this one! Or maybe another one as the main character. Now I will have 3 top winners. The first winner will be the main character of my next story! The 2nd winner will be a new student in part 2 of Degrassi: The Next Naruto Generation. The 3rd winner will be a part of this story as a role. Now here are the rules and instructions….

INSTRUCTIONS

First…. Send me a complete character profile sheet I will provide in a bit

Second…. Allow me a week period to announce and decide a winner

Third…. I will keep in touch with users whose characters I liked.

Rules…..

One…. Everything on the profile chart must be filled out.

Two…. The entries will start from 7/17/11 to 8/6/11.

Three… The winner will be announced 8/10/11

Now I will provide the information chart…..

Character Name:

Full Name:

Nicknames:

Gender:

Age:

Birthday: (NO YEAR, JUST MONTH AND DAY)

Desired partner in show:

Hair:

Eyes:

Origin: (village raised in)

Blood Type:

Height:

Weight:

Body structure/ physical faults:

Species:

Family:

Clan:

Friends:

Enemies:

Rank:

Dreams/ life goals:

Hobbies:

Likes:

Loves:

Dislikes:

Hates:

Fears:

Strengths:

Weakness:

Good Qualities:

Bad habits:

Turn On:

Turn Off:

Powers/ Abilities:

Personality: (Should at least be a paragraph long)

Background: (be creative!)

Yes and remember to be imaginative! Remember also to message me with everything filled out. Also if your characters wants to go after someone/ likes anyone then put that in there too. Thank you and good luck to everyone. And please don't be shy! Thank you. Now I will put in everyone's character song. Now how I organized this is how everyone is going to feel further in the story. I am putting lyrics so please read it to understand how each character is going to feel as the story progresses. Thank you everyone!

Vicky Takara:

Arms- Christina Perri

I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart

But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start

You put your arms around me

and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go

You put your arms around me and I'm home

How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?

I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown

I hope that you see right through my walls

I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling

I'll never let our love get so close

You put your arms around me and I'm home

The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved

I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone

You put your arms around me

and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go...

I hope that you see right through my walls

I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling

I'll never let our love get so close

You put your arms around me and I'm home

I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth

And I've never opened up

I've never truly loved 'til you put your arms around me

And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go

I hope that you see right through my walls

I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling

I'll never let our love get so close

You put your arms around me and I'm home

You put your arms around me and I'm home

Sara Takara

Teenage Dream- Katy Perry

You think I'm pretty  
>Without any makeup on<br>You think I'm funny  
>When I tell the punchline wrong<br>I know you get me  
>So I let my walls come down, down<p>

Before you met me  
>I was alright but things<br>Were kinda heavy  
>You brought me to life<br>Now every February  
>You'll be my Valentine, Valentine<p>

Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance, until we die  
>You and I, will be young forever<p>

You make me feel  
>Like I'm livin' a<br>Teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep  
>Let's run away and<br>Don't ever look back,  
>Don't ever look back<p>

My heart stops  
>When you look at me<br>Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a chance and<br>Don't ever look back,  
>Don't ever look back<p>

We drove to Cali  
>And got drunk on the beach<br>Got a motel and  
>Built a fort out of sheets<br>I finally found you  
>My missing puzzle piece<br>I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance, until we die  
>You and I, will be young forever<br>You make me feel  
>Like I'm livin' a<br>Teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep  
>Let's run away and<br>Don't ever look back,  
>Don't ever look back<p>

My heart stops  
>When you look at me<br>Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a chance and<br>Don't ever look back,  
>Don't ever look back<p>

I'mma get your heart racing  
>In my skin tights jeans<br>Be your teenage dream tonight  
>Let you put your hands on me<br>In my skin tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<p>

Yoooouuu  
>You make me feel<br>Like I'm livin' a  
>Teenage dream<br>The way you turn me on  
>I can't sleep<br>Let's run away and  
>Don't ever look back,<br>Don't ever look back  
>No<p>

My heart stops  
>When you look at me<br>Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a chance and<br>Don't ever look back,  
>Don't ever look back<p>

I'mma get your heart racing  
>In my skin tights jeans<br>Be your teenage dream tonight  
>Let you put your hands on me<br>In my skin tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<br>(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight) 

Sasuke Uchiha

November Rain- Guns N' Roses

When I look into your eyes  
>I can see a love restrained<br>But darlin' when I hold you  
>Don't you know I feel the same<br>'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
>And we both know hearts can change<br>And it's hard to hold a candle  
>In the cold November rain<br>We've been through this  
>Such a long long time<br>Just tryin' to kill the pain  
>yeahh..<br>But lovers always come  
>And lovers always go<br>And no one's really sure  
>Who's lettin' go today<br>Walking away  
>If we could take the time<br>To lay it on the line  
>I could rest my head<br>Just knowin' that you were mine  
>All mine<br>So if you want to love me  
>Then darlin' don't refrain<br>Or I'll just end up walkin'  
>In the cold November rain<p>

Do you need some time  
>On your own<br>Do you need some time  
>All alone<br>Everybody needs some time  
>On their own<br>Don't you know you need some time  
>All alone<p>

I know it's hard to keep an open heart  
>When even friends seem out to harm you<br>But if you could heal a broken heart  
>Wouldn't time be out to charm you<p>

Sometimes I need some time  
>On my own<br>Sometimes I need some time  
>All alone<br>Everybody needs some time  
>On their own<br>Don't you know you need some time  
>All alone<p>

And when your fears subside  
>And shadows still remain<br>I know that you can love me  
>When there's no one left to blame<br>So never mind the darkness  
>We still can find a way<br>'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
>Even cold November rain<p>

Don't ya think that you  
>Need somebody<br>Don't ya think that you  
>Need someone<br>Everybody needs somebody  
>You're not the only one<br>You're not the only one

Don't ya think that you  
>Need somebody<br>Don't ya think that you  
>Need someone<br>Everybody needs somebody  
>You're not the only one<br>You're not the only one

Don't ya think that you  
>Need somebody<br>Don't ya think that you  
>Need someone<br>Everybody needs somebody  
>You're not the only one<br>You're not the only one

Dont ya think that you  
>Need somebody<br>Dont ya think that you  
>Need someone<br>Everybody needs somebody

Itachi Uchiha

Don't Cry- Guns N' Roses

Talk to me softly  
>There's something in your eyes<br>Don't hang your head in sorrow  
>And please don't cry<br>I know how you feel inside I've  
>I've been there before<br>Somethin's changin' inside you baby  
>And don't you know<p>

Don't you cry tonight  
>I still love you<br>Don't you cry tonight  
>Don't you cry tonight<br>There's a heaven above you baby  
>And don't you cry tonight<p>

Give me a whisper  
>And give me a sigh<br>Give me a kiss before you tell me goodbye  
>Don't you take it so hard now<br>And please don't take it so bad  
>I'll still be thinking of you<br>And the times we had ... baby

And don't you cry tonight  
>Don't you cry tomight<br>Don't you cry tonight  
>There's a heaven above you baby<br>And don't you cry tonight

And please remember that I never lied  
>And please remember<br>How I felt inside now honey  
>You gotta make it your own way<br>But you'll be alright now sugar  
>You'll feel better tomorrow<br>Come the morning light now baby

And don't you cry tonight  
>An don't you cry tonight<br>An don't you cry tonight  
>There's a heaven above you baby<br>And don't you cry  
>Don't you ever cry<br>Don't you cry tonight  
>Baby maybe someday<br>Don't you cry  
>Don't you ever cry<br>Don't you cry  
>Tonight<p>

Shikamaru Nara

Like We Used To- A Rocket To The Moon

I can feel her breath as she's sleeping next to me  
>Sharing pillows and cold feet<br>She can feel my heart, fell asleep to its beat  
>Under blankets and warm sheets<p>

If only I could be in that bed again  
>If only it were me instead of him<p>

Does he watch your favorite movies?  
>Does he hold you when you cry?<br>Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts?  
>When you've seen it a million times<p>

Does he sing to all your music  
>While you dance to "Purple Rain"?<br>Does he do all these things  
>Like I used to?<p>

14 months and 7 days ago  
>Oh, I know you know how we felt about that night<br>Just your skin against the window  
>But we took it slow and we both know<p>

It shoulda been me inside that car  
>It should have been me instead of him in the dark<p>

Does he watch your favorite movies?  
>Does he hold you when you cry?<br>Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts  
>When you've seen it a million times?<p>

Does he sing to all your music  
>While you dance to 'Purple Rain'?<br>Does he do all these things  
>Like I used to?<p>

I know, love  
>(Well, I'm a sucker for that feeling)<br>Happens all the time, love  
>(I always end up feeling cheated)<br>You're on my mind, love  
>(Oh sorta let her when I need it)<br>That happens all the time, love, yeah

Will he love you like I loved you?  
>Will he tell you everyday?<br>Will he make you feel like you're invincible  
>With every word he'll say?<p>

Can you promise me if this was right?  
>Don't throw it all away<p>

Can you do all these things?  
>Will you do all these things<br>Like we used to?  
>Oh, like we used to<p>

Neji Hyuga

How To Save A Life- The Fray

Step one you say we need to talk  
>He walks you say sit down it's just a talk<br>He smiles politely back at you  
>You stare politely right on through<br>Some sort of window to your right  
>As he goes left and you stay right<br>Between the lines of fear and blame  
>You begin to wonder why you came<p>

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<p>

Let him know that you know best  
>Cause after all you do know best<br>Try to slip past his defense  
>Without granting innocence<br>Lay down a list of what is wrong  
>The things you've told him all along<br>And pray to God he hears you  
>And pray to God he hears you<p>

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<p>

As he begins to raise his voice  
>You lower yours and grant him one last choice<br>Drive until you lose the road  
>Or break with the ones you've followed<br>He will do one of two things  
>He will admit to everything<br>Or he'll say he's just not the same  
>And you'll begin to wonder why you came<p>

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<p>

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<br>How to save a life  
>How to save a life<p>

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<p>

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<br>How to save a life

Tenten

When I Look At You- Miley Cyrus

Everybody needs inspiration  
>Everybody needs a song<br>A beautiful melody  
>When the nights are so long<p>

'cause there is no guarantee  
>That this life is easy<p>

Yea when my world is falling apart  
>When there's no light<br>To break up the dark  
>That's when I<br>I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore  
>And I can't find my way home any more<br>That's when I  
>I look at you<p>

When I look at you  
>I see forgiveness<br>I see the truth  
>You love me for who I am<br>Like the stars hold the moon  
>Right there where they belong<br>And I know I'm not alone

Yeah when my world is falling apart  
>When there's no light<br>To break up the dark  
>That's when I<br>I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore  
>And I can't find my way home any more<br>That's when I  
>I look at you<p>

You appear just like a dream to me  
>Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me<br>All I need  
>Every breath that I breathe<br>Don't you know you're beautiful  
>Yeah yeah<p>

When the waves are flooding the shore  
>And I can't find my way home any more<br>That's when I  
>I look at you<p>

I look at you  
>Yeah<br>Whoa-oh  
>You appear just like a dream to me <p>

Temari

The Harold Song- Ke$ha

I miss your soft lips, I miss your white sheets  
>I miss the scratch of your unshaved face on my cheek<br>And this is so hard 'cuz I didn't see  
>That you were the love of my life and it kills me<p>

I see your face in strangers on the street  
>I still say your name when I'm talking in my sleep<br>And in the limelight, I play it off fine  
>But I can't handle it when I turn off my night light<p>

But I can't handle it when I turn off my night light

They say that true love hurts, well this could almost kill me  
>Young love murder, that is what this must be<br>I would give it all to not be sleeping alone

The life is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed  
>Young love murder, that is what this must be<br>I would give it all to not be sleeping alone

I remember the time we jumped the fence when  
>The Stones were playing and we were too broke to get in<br>You held my hand and they made me crawl  
>I swear to God it was the best night of my life<p>

Or when you took me across the world  
>We promised that this would last forever but now I see<br>It was my past life, a beautiful time  
>Drunk off of nothing but each other 'til the sunrise<p>

Drunk off of nothing but each other 'til the sunrise

They say that true love hurts, well this could almost kill me  
>Young love murder, that is what this must be<br>I would give it all to not be sleeping alone

The life is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed  
>Young love murder, that is what this must be<br>I would give it all to not be sleeping alone

It was a past life, a beautiful time  
>Drunk off of nothing but each other 'til the sunrise<p>

They say that true love hurts, well this could almost kill me  
>Young love murder, that is what this must be<br>I would give it all to not be sleeping alone

The life is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed  
>Young love murder, that is what this must be<br>I would give it all to not be sleeping alone 

Hidan

Rock You Like A Hurricane—The Sqourpions

It's early morning

The sun comes out

Last night was shaking

And pretty loud

My cat is purring

And scratches my skin

So what is wrong

With another sin

The bitch is hungry

She needs to tell

So give her inches

And feed her well

More days to come

New places to go

I've got to leave

It's time for a show

Here I am, rock you like a hurricane

Here I am, rock you like a hurricane

My body is burning

It starts to shout

Desire is coming

It breaks out loud

Lust is in cages

Till storm breaks loose

Just have to make it

With someone I choose

The night is calling

I have to go

The wolf is hungry

He runs the show

He's licking his lips

He's ready to win

On the hunt tonight

For love at first sting

Here I am, rock you like a hurricane

Here I am, rock you like a hurricane

Here I am, rock you like a hurricane

Here I am, rock you like a hurricane

Well guys I hoped you liked part 1 of future in the story character songs. I'll have everyone elses in the next chapter and what will happen at Neji's party! Tune in!It's early morning  
>The sun comes out<br>Last night was shaking  
>And pretty loud<br>My cat is purring  
>And scratches my skin<br>So what is wrong  
>With another sin<br>The bitch is hungry  
>She needs to tell<br>So give her inches  
>And feed her well<br>More days to come  
>New places to go<br>I've got to leave  
>It's time for a show<p>

Here I am, rock you like a hurricane  
>Here I am, rock you like a hurricane<p>

My body is burning  
>It starts to shout<br>Desire is coming  
>It breaks out loud<br>Lust is in cages  
>Till storm breaks loose<br>Just have to make it  
>With someone I choose<br>The night is calling  
>I have to go<br>The wolf is hungry  
>He runs the show<br>He's licking his lips  
>He's ready to win<br>On the hunt tonight  
>For love at first sting<p>

Here I am, rock you like a hurricane  
>Here I am, rock you like a hurricane<br>Here I am, rock you like a hurricane  
>Here I am, rock you like a hurricaneIt's early morning<br>The sun comes out  
>Last night was shaking<br>And pretty loud  
>My cat is purring<br>And scratches my skin  
>So what is wrong<br>With another sin  
>The bitch is hungry<br>She needs to tell  
>So give her inches<br>And feed her well  
>More days to come<br>New places to go  
>I've got to leave<br>It's time for a show

Here I am, rock you like a hurricane  
>Here I am, rock you like a hurricane<p>

My body is burning  
>It starts to shout<br>Desire is coming  
>It breaks out loud<br>Lust is in cages  
>Till storm breaks loose<br>Just have to make it  
>With someone I choose<br>The night is calling  
>I have to go<br>The wolf is hungry  
>He runs the show<br>He's licking his lips  
>He's ready to win<br>On the hunt tonight  
>For love at first sting<p>

Here I am, rock you like a hurricane  
>Here I am, rock you like a hurricane<br>Here I am, rock you like a hurricane  
>Here I am, rock you like a hurricaneIt's early morning<br>The sun comes out  
>Last night was shaking<br>And pretty loud  
>My cat is purring<br>And scratches my skin  
>So what is wrong<br>With another sin  
>The bitch is hungry<br>She needs to tell  
>So give her inches<br>And feed her well  
>More days to come<br>New places to go  
>I've got to leave<br>It's time for a show

Here I am, rock you like a hurricane  
>Here I am, rock you like a hurricane<p>

My body is burning  
>It starts to shout<br>Desire is coming  
>It breaks out loud<br>Lust is in cages  
>Till storm breaks loose<br>Just have to make it  
>With someone I choose<br>The night is calling  
>I have to go<br>The wolf is hungry  
>He runs the show<br>He's licking his lips  
>He's ready to win<br>On the hunt tonight  
>For love at first sting<p>

Here I am, rock you like a hurricane  
>Here I am, rock you like a hurricane<br>Here I am, rock you like a hurricane  
>Here I am, rock you like a hurricane<p> 


	7. All I Needed CHAPTER 7

(Itachi P.O.V.)

Sasuke had a pretty clean room. Everything nicely stacked and organized. Too bad that I was about to search the place for stuff about Vicky. Did I like Vicky? Sure I did but I wasn't gonna let this pass me. She's prey and I'm predator. Now I wasn't exactly sure what I was looking for, I just know that there had to be at least something.

"DAMN IT!" I said, bumping my head against a drawer.

A book fell down my back and onto the floor. I kinda of busted my lip but I could use moms make up for that. I looked behind for me.

"Konoha High Year Book….," I said picking it up and opening it. "Sasuke you son of a bitch, why didn't you use a permanent maker to draw over those old fucks?"

I flipped thru the pages and saw my class. Fucking Hidan posing like that, with his muscles and everything. Pein, Tobi, Deidara, Konan… Wait a minute; Konan said something about Vicky the other day. What is it? Damn I forgot already. But I threw the book down at the floor and felt something how drip down my lip. I touched it and saw red. I went into Sasuke's bathroom to clean it up. I ran to my parent's room and went into their bathroom now. I looked thru the shelves and saw my mom's makeup bag. I unzipped it and found her pink lip stick. I looked in the mirror and it kinda matched my lip color. I uncapped the mysterious mask maker and applied it on my lips.

"ITACHI! SORRY!" My mother screamed then left the bathroom.

I put everything back and wiped off the lipstick. I went looking for my mom, who was with my dad talking.

"I don't know, Fugaku, he was just applying the lipstick everywhere and." She said getting cut off as I walked in.

"Itachi you don't have to cross dress if you need to feel good about yourself." My father said to me.

"Dad, no I wasn't I just busted my lip and I needed something to cover it up."

(Neji P.O.V.)

After dropping off the guys I was finally back at my place. I almost forgot I had to set up. Maybe I could call one of the girls for help since the guys had to do other stuff. I pulled out my phone and flipped thru my contacts until I found someone who would help. I waited about 10 minutes before my doorbell rang.

"Hey Vicky, hey Sara." I said.

"Hi Neji-peji!" Sara said to me.

"That is not my name!" I yelled at her.

"HEY DON'T YELL AT MY SISTER LIKE THAT!" Vicky yelled, picking me up from my collar.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke…" I said, slick.

She put me down and looked at Sara.

"Oh so you do like Sasuke?" I said.

"It's a long story Nej." She said.

Nej, I liked that name.

"Well I won't tell anyone." I said thinking about what the story could be.

I had no idea…. I didn't know that her ex-boyfriend was Kaito Takamiya. I knew he died in a car accident. And he died in a car accident with his cousin Sakura. This all happened about a year ago but it feels like it was over summer. I wonder if Sasuke knew the story. If he did what would he say? All of these things made perfect sense. Even Sara added in that Vicky originally was happy and became depressed. Maybe I could help out. I know depression can't be cured overnight but maybe Sasuke and Vicky really should go out. I already knew Sasuke liked Vicky and now I wait a minute! I never found out if Vicky did like Sasuke!

"Hey Vicky, you like Sasuke right?" I asked.

She looked back at me after putting the last Dr. Pepper in the ice chest. She looked at Sara and then back at me. She nodded with a smile? I just saw Vicky smile! Whoa, never seen that all week.

"Don't worry, I won't tell." I said.

"And Nej, thanks for listening." She said back.

I smiled and looked to see what else we had left on the list.

All we had to do was cook some food. Cook? I knew there was a reason for that class…

"Um, Vicky…." I said.

"Yea"

"You know how to cook right?" I asked.

I could visualize a dark cloud form over Vicky's head. She looked at me with an evil grin. I could feel myself getting goose bumps.

"Neji-peji she can cook everything if you ask…" Sara said quietly.

Vicky cleared her face from the grin and now had a smile.

"Party food…Nachos, pizza, and spaghetti. The works" I said to her.

She sighed and started looking thru my pantry. Man, I sure did miss Tenten. For some reason I just wanted to say that.

(Itachi P.O.V.)

I flipped thru my phone and looked for Vicky's number. I wanted to give her a call and invite her to my place after the party. I smiled when I reached her number. Hidan, Pein, and Deidara were with me and I had already told them about my plan to have Vicky all to myself. Hidan of course didn't approve of the idea.

"If you and her hook up, I'll tell coach to give you my spot and I'll also throw in 50 bucks." Said Hidan.

"Okay it's a deal." I said, pressing the green phone icon.

A few rings came on before she picked up.

"What do you want now?" she said.

The guys started laughing.

"Um nothing, just wanted to hang out later on. Just me and you…" I said slyly.

"Wow, the 4th time you've called me today and now you wanna try to hook up? You really are a freak you know that?" she said.

"Would you rather have me or Sasuke?" I asked

"Sasuke now bye." She said hanging up.

I looked back at the guys who were laughing.

"Well looks like I'll just be wasting these 50 bucks on something a little more better than you getting laid. Men, vodka, jack, or that stuff we can pour in someone's drink to make them passed out?" Hidan proposed.

We all looked at each other. Hidan had already had an ID so he could buy alcohol.

"How about I get thirty from my rents and we buy that pass out stuff and some vodka." Pein said.

"I say let's get at it!" I said.

We all went outside to my porch patio to sit down on the swingy thing and throw a football around. I saw Sasuke outside listening to his MP3.

"Hey you little pussy, get inside!" I said to him, pushing him off the swings.

He eventually went inside and flicked me off. Why would Vicky like that piece of…

"Hey Itachi, c'mon dude, we wanna ask you something." Said Deidara.

I sat down and threw the football at Pein first.

"So do you have any kinds of feelings for Vicky?" asked Pein.

"Yea, I just play it off cool." I said.

"What about her sister Sara, she's pretty hot too?" asked Hidan.

The football was suddenly thrown at Hidan by Deidara for saying that.

"Don't talk about her that way." Said Deidara.

We all looked at each other and were kinda scared. I looked back at Deidara who was looking at him phone with a smile.

"Another text from mommy?" said Hidan.

"No, but I got a prom date men!" he said flicking us all off.

We all laughed.

"With who?" we all asked.

"Sara Takara…" he said smiling.

"Aghh, so you really must like her. Wait, you got with her sister! Vicky is so overprotective of her, how did you get her too agree?" I asked.

"That's the only thing. She hasn't told Vicky yet to where Vicky actually wanted to listen."

"Oh so when Vicky wants to understand then…. You're gonna get your ass beat." Pein said.

"Whatever now Pein is already going with Konan, Hidan is a loser who can't get a date and Itachi, keep working at it" Deidara said to all of us.

(Sasuke P.O.V.)

How do you ask out a girl? I never asked out Sakura, I had my friends set me up. Your Guardian Angel was playing in my room. I hate when Itachi has his friends over. Who does he think he is? Calling me that…

Or I could just kiss her and make it a romantic moment.. I think that would be the best and then she would just already know. And if she backed away from the kiss then my life would be over. Well I think I got a plan, now I just need a cool outfit to wear. A red Kool-Aid shirt, a cracker shirt or a rib cage were my only clean shirts… I went with the rib cage since that made most sense. Now for jeans…Black skinny jeans or black twill shorts… Black twill shorts. Shoes….that's it I'm just going with the checkered Van's. All I had left was my hoodie which was going to be a black one, simple and easy to wash.

"Sasuke, mom wanted to know" Itachi said, coming into the room.

I only was wearing my boxers. I smirked at him and showed him my body.

"I know you want this…" I said sexy.

"Um, no, mom wanted to know what kinda drinks do you want from Wal-Mart?" he said.

"Tea is fine." I said.

He left the room and I fell back on my bed. Feeling my six pack, I sighed. Maybe I could take Vicky to the party. I wonder what she was doing…

(Sara P.O.V.)

I smiled at my phone. I now had a prom date. Should I tell Vicky? I think Vicky would be proud but did she even like him, as a friend but still.

"Vicky I'm going with Deidara to the prom!" I said.

"Good for you." She said not even looking.

Okay she wasn't even listening. Oh I know how I could get her attention!

"Sasuke!" I yelled out at her.

She hit my head with a spatula as she made the food.

"Don't call me that! But yes I heard you and I approve of him." She said.

"Approve, I don't need your approval…" I said.

"Okay nee-chan." Said Vicky.

LATER ON THAT NIGHT…

(Temari P.O.V.)

I walked up the door steps with Shikamaru, we did in face hold hands. I could see Vicky coming to the door.

"Get outa here!" she said letting us in.

All of our friends were here. Vicky took a seat on the couch and drank some sprite. I didn't have a good feeling about tonight. The atmosphere was so calm though. Whatever was going to happen from this point on was none of my business. Blood On The Dance Floor songs were playing in the back ground. One of the most rated X bands songs were playing at a party, I now understand.

(Vicky P.O.V.)

I didn't care if I was alone by myself. I had always been, what makes it so different at a party. I looked around for anyone but Sasuke wasn't here yet so I just had to wait. Why was I waiting for Sasuke? Because I at least he know we would talk and hang out. A knock on the door suddenly caught my attention. No one was able to hear the door so I went and grabbed it.

"SHUT THE HELL UP SASUKE!" Hidan said.

"Why are you here Hidan, and let Sasuke go!" I said, as Hidan dropped Sasuke.

"Oh well me and the guys wanted to crash the party so babe move away so we may be let in." Hidan said trying to get past the door.

I tried to close the door but let's face it, sure I was strong but Hidan had more muscle. We weren't allowed to use out ninja abilities outside school grounds unless for an emergency. I almost fell back because I guess Hidan was that strong. Itachi, Pein, Deidara, Sasori, and Tobi were also with Hidan. Hidan looked over at Pein who had a bottle in a brown bag with him. I looked at Itachi and noticed a smile on him face. They pushed me aside and went into the kitchen. Apparently no one noticed that they were her. I sighed and went into the kitchen to see what they were doing. I saw Hidan mixing a drink, Pein pouring a clear liquid in small shot glasses, Deidara mixing stuff in a drink, and Sasori drinking a Pepsi. Whatever they were up to, I was staying away from all drinks. I looked all around the place for Sasuke but no luck….. I looked around until I saw someone outside the window. Hm, who would that be? Maybe Karin? Either way I didn't really care.

ABOUT AN HOUR LATER…..

(Hidan P.O.V.)

I planned on getting laid tonight. I don't care who it was with but I really wanted a piece of Vicky. I looked at her and knew I was tipsy. I mean so was everyone else. But mostly Neji. I mean that dude was cussing at people and passing out drinks like crazy. I was kinda worried about him though.

"Hey Tenten here, have a drink" he said to Tenten.

Tenten took a big gulp. Maybe it was a bad idea to brink the stuff to drug people. Tenten and Neji took a kiss and started making out….. Where ever this would lead to, I wasn't my fault…

(Tenten PO.V.)

Neji's drunk kisses were sweet but bitter. I could feel the sheets below me, cold. He got on top of me and trailed his kisses down to my neck. Looking for my soft spot, I quivered. He nibbled on my neck, sucking on it, making a hickey. I kissed him once more and he lifted up my shirt, exposing me and my bra. He looked at me an intense gaze, but then kissed me. I kissed back and let him tounge dominate. I took off his Bullet For My Valentine shirt, which exposed his well sculpted chest. Tugging at my skirt I let him have at it. His skin was warm and soft. I unbuttoned his black jeans and pulled them off. A few strands of hair fell on my face which Neji gladly swept away. He lied next to me and we began making out. His hands were now rubbing my sides and curves. He moaned in the kiss my name. I kissed back harder. His hands started rubbing up my thigh, in a circular motion. His breath smelled of Vodka and Pepsi, it smelt satisfying. I looked up at him and smiled. I knew where this was going but I didn't care. No regrets with this, and I was sure of it.

(Sasuke P.O.V.)

It seemed Vicky and I were the only ones not drunk. We were talking having a good conversation. I decided it was time. But how do you ask a person out?

"So what's your family like" I asked her.

"What?" she said.

The music was so loud I guess she couldn't hear me. I grabbed her hand and took her to Neji's dads study room.

"Ugh, that's better." I said.

She smiled at me and nodded.

"Oh but my question was what's your family like?" I asked again.

"Well, I'm not very close with my mom and dad. I'm really close with Sara as you can tell. I have an older brother who I don't talk to a lot anymore because he followed him dreams. What's your family like?" she said.

"Itachi is always pushing me around and me and my parents well, they still want their boys to stay small."

"Well they must be nice." She said.

"They are." I said then thinking. "Look I know you might not like me but," I said interrupted by her.

"Yes." She said.

"Wait what!" I said.

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend." She said.

"But, but, how did you know I was gonna ask that?" I said.

"Word get's around fast"

I felt a blush come across my face. I could feel myself smile. She came to my face and kissed my cheek. My face must have been changing 88 shades of red.

"C'mon." she said grabbing my hand.

Before we could exit 3 loud gun shots were heard from outside. The music stopped and me and Vicky looked at eachother. We silently went outside of the room, with caution. Everyone was standing still and now so were me and Vicky.

"Don't you know, kids shouldn't drink…" a voice said.

I could recognize that voice….. Mr. Orochimaru…..

**REVIEW PLEASE! :) 3**


	8. Rain, Rain Go Away CHAPTER 8

(Sara P.O.V.)

I was standing next to Deidara, frozen. My drama teacher was standing in front of us holding a gun.

"Don't you know you're under the age of drinking….?" He said.

We were scared to death. Beer bottles, shot glasses, and someone's bra were thrown on a table. He looked at Deidara. I could feel someone else in the room move.

"Don't worry; I can keep this a secret. And you can move just don't speak." He said picking up a shot glass and throwing it against the wall. I could hear some kind of growling coming from behind me. Who could be behind me that could growl like that? And now I was hearing some kind of high pitched notice. I could feel something crawl on my feel and I looked down. Spiders…. Shino was the only one besides Vicky who likes spiders... What the hell was he doing? In a moment I saw Kiba, Shino, and Naruto run up to Orochimaru. They started attacking him except Kiba who was summoning something. Orochimaru reached for his gun and shot all ways.

Gun shots filled my ears and I got to the ground. I suppose everyone didn't get shot except Kiba...

"Aghh! Damn it!" he screamed.

Naruto and Shino let go of Orochimaru and he disappeared. We all rushed to Kiba and I suppose the cops came pretty quickly. Blood flowed down his legs like that resembling water being poured. What now?...

Monday Morning at Konoha High…..

(Tsunade P.O.V.)

I had heard of what happened Saturday night a Neji Hyuga's house. I had heard a man armed with a gun had come and shot Kiba Inuzuka in the left leg. Now I had to speak with each and every student who attended the party. I looked down at my list to see a handful of student in 11th and 12th grade.

"The following 12th grades must attend my office right now, Itachi, Hidan, Deidara, Pein, Sasori, and Tobi." I said in the intercom.

I waited about 2 minutes for Itachi, Hidan, Deidara, Pein, Sasori and Tobi to show up.

"Okay Itachi, have a seat and the rest of you wait outside." I said.

The rest of the gang left my office and I closed a file on my computer before turning to Itachi.

I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Okay enough with the smiles. What happened at Neji's party?"

"Well, Kiba got shot in the leg because Mr. Orochimaru shot him! Didn't you read everyone's claims?"

"Itachi! Itachi! Calm down. I read everyone's claims on what happened. But there is no evidence that Mr. Orochimaru shot Kiba in the leg. Itachi, there's no proof that Mr. Orochimaru did anything. Who knows, maybe it was just a guy who looked like Mr. Orochimaru. Now you can tell the rest of your "posy" to go back to class. I have to send these papers back to the police department. Goodbye." I said to Itachi.

"Ok, Mrs. Tsunade." He said leaving.

My office was quiet for a while after Itachi left. I looked out my office and into the teacher's lounge. Orochimaru was there pouring coffee into a mug. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and went back into my office. Hm…..

(Deidara P.O.V.)

I gathered my stuff after the bell rang. Next class I had was art which was spent with juniors. I noticed Sara walking in the hall way with Vicky. I grinned and walked over to Sara.

"Hey Vicky, can I borrow you sister for a minute?" I asked.

She looked at me with a blank expression. She blinked 3 times and then sighed.

"Touch her and you're gonna get your ass beat." She said to me before walking away.

I looked at Sara a laughed.

"You live with that?" I asked.

"Yes but once you dig deep down inside her, she's a really nice person." She said.

"Ha well I hope one day I can see a nice side to her. I was gonna ask you something." I said to her.

"Well go right ahead."

I blushed a little and looked back to her.

"Do you wanna go on a date with me to Steak N' Shake after the football game?"

"I would love to." She said as we walked into class.

I grinned and said cool. I took a seat next to Hidan.

"Hey man, it's raining and there's no damn AC to make it warmer in here." He said to me.

"Well I don't know." I said to him.

(Vicky P.O.V.)

I looked out the window and saw rain. It was always like this in Amegakure and always snowing in Yukigakure. I looked up to the cloud from the window. Sasuke took a seat next to me and I looked at him.

"Hey." He said to me.

"Hey." I said back to him.

I forgot how it was to date someone. I was surprised I was actually trying to move on. Class was about to begin as soon as the art teacher came in the door. I looked up the white board to see what we were gonna do today. It said that we were supposed to an alter ego of ourselves. Hm? An alter ego of me was someone that was always happy. I don't know. I could hear a silent vibration come from my back pack. I reached for my bag and hid my phone, trying to see who texted me. My eyes widened to who it was.

[Izzy: Hey sis I'm gonna get you and Sara out early]

Izzy Takara was a drummer for a famous band called Failed Entry. I hadn't seen him in about 2 years. I was about 15 by the time he got signed and left my family. Izzy was 16. He never finished high school though. More importantly why was he back? The intercom came on suddenly and I dropped my phone back into my bag.

"Excuse me but Vicky and Sara Takara will be leaving for the day." The intercom spoke.

I looked at Sara and we left the class room. I ignored the goodbyes I got from everyone. I wanted to see if Izzy was really out there, waiting for us. I walked over to the front desk. For some reason it felt like time was slowed down. I was beginning to take off my back pack as I saw the doors to the main office. Sara looked at me before we went into the main office. I pushed open the doors and I saw him. The man I had been seeing around town was my brother, Izzy Takara…

[[[[[[[AUTHORS NOTE!]]]]]]]]]]

Hello there guys. I was just thinking about drawing out some of the characters in this story so you guys could get a view of how they are looking in my point of view. I'll paste the URL on here when I upload them to my deviant art account so you guys can see them. Well anyways back to the story. …..

(Vicky P.O.V.)

"Hey guys, ready to go?" was the first thing he said as soon as he saw me and Sara.

He still looked the same as ever. The hazel eyes, his brown mid-length messy hair, still tall and lean. He wore a white long sleeve button shirt, which was only buttoned the last 3 button's from the bottom, a black leather jacket, black leather jeans and black snake print cow boy boot**s**. He smiled at Sara and I. We stood there frozen for a moment. I ran up and hugged him as did Sara. He hugged us back. I could smell his overly priced cologne. Izzy was way taller than us.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled punching him on the chest repeatedly.

He grabbed my head and held be back.

"The band is taking a yearlong break from touring. And I want you to meet my band members when we get home. We're going out for dinner and mom and dad let me take the hearse." He said.

I sighed. He always had at least 2 surprises up his leather sleeve. I can't believe my mom and dad would let him drive the hearse. I couldn't even take the hearse. Either way I wanted to see what else was waiting for me at my house. We exited the school and got into the hearse fast. I took the passenger's seat while Izzy drove and Sara was in the back seat.

"Hold on I wanna need to go pick up Riven from the airport, he's gonna stay with us." He said taking a sudden left turn which led to the airport.

"Riven, the guy who plays guitar?" Sara asked.

"Sara, I got like 2 guys on guitar. But yea he plays guitar. You know the one with greyish blue hair, wears sun glasses. He's bringing all his guitars too so yea. You girls just carry his bags into my room while we bring in the guitars." He said to us.

"WHAT! Is that why you got us out of school….?" I asked banging my forehead against the window.

"Well basically that's what I wanted to do. But anyways, just don't mess with him." He said to us as we pulled into the place to pick up people.

A guy with blue hair and sun glasses was waiting for us. He had at least 4 bags and 8 guitars with him. He looked at Izzy with his arms crossed. Izzy jumped out of the car and greeted him. The guy just pushed him away and picked up 2 suitcases. After about 5 minutes of that Izzy and the guy entered the car. Sara scooted to the opposite side of where Riven was sitting.

"Okay, Riven these chic's are my sisters. The one in the back who's scared of you is Sara and the one who looked likes she's a 5 year old who got her toys destroyed is, Vicky." Izzy said.

"Hn." He grunted.

"Vicky and Sara that's Riven." He said.

Wow, I felt kinda scared for once. I tried to see what Riven's eyes looked liked but his glasses were blocking it. I looked out the window. It seemed to be raining harder than before. Thunder and lightning were surrounding us as we drove all around town. Izzy was lost and now I was. Riven was making me feel insecure for some reason. We pulled up in the drive way.

My door was closed and all that was visible in the rain was the rain! I closed my eyes and used my sharingan to see through the rain. I took a couple of steps before slipping. A strong arm caught me and carried me on their back. They had good smelling cologne on and were very strong. I know Izzy would let me sit there in the rain so it must have been…. Riven?

"Be careful next time." He said to me.

"Sorry geez."

He put me down on the ground and he was a lot taller than me. Either he was really tall or I was really short. Izzy opened the door and let us inside.

"HEY! Took you long enough." A voice said.

I looked at my sectional couch to find my mother and father sitting close together as 4 rioting boys drank Monster. I'm guessing they were my brother's band members. I remembered one of them. October Hiyashi used live in Amegakure and Yukigakure with us. I looked at the 4 guys sitting on my couch. October hadn't changed. He still had his messy black hair and blue eyes. His hair was longer and he had a beanie on. The guy next to him was asleep I think. He had apple red hair and pale skin. His eyes were closed and he had goggles similar to mine that I kept in my room… Wait those were mine!

"Well these girls were fixing their make-up and wanted to look good." Izzy said.

I slapped him and ran upstairs with Sara. He peeked behind a wall to see who these guys were.

"Ok mom and dad you know October already. The guy with red hair is Daisuke, the guy next to him is Ichiru, next to him is Hikaru, and next to him is Kyo.

[[[SHORT CHAPTER I know. But anyways review thanks guys]]]


	9. Who? When? Where? What! CHAPTER 9

(Izzy P.O.V.)

I had touched the slap on my face where Vicky had brutally slapped me. I looked at Riven who was staring at the stairs. Daisuke was asleep, October, Ichiru, Hikaru, and Kyo were wide awake and were going to be like that for a long time.

"Izzy, me and your father have made a deal." My mother said.

I looked at her with a little cutie face. I had no idea what she was about to say. It could be the best thing ever or the worst thing ever.

"What is it?" I asked.

She looked at my friends and then me.

"We will let you stay here and your um, band mates, if you go back to school for your last year, your friends included."

I looked at my friends and started laughing.

"MOM! DAD! You guys are the best! Now if something ever goes wrong, then we have 'education' to rely on!" I ran over to them and sat on my dad lap.

My mother pushed me off and I began to laugh on the floor.

"Izzy, you do realize that you and another one of your um, band mates, will have to share a room. We only have 9 rooms in the house. We have 11 people staying here, me and your father included. So you get to share a room, being nice." My other said to me.

"Or, or, we can have someone stay with Vicky in her room for that slap on the face." I said clenching my fist at the stairs.

My mother and father looked at my friends.

"Izzy, they're boys. We can't trust boys alone with Vicky."

"You seemed to let Kaito. What makes it so different? Riven! Riven won't wanna hook-up with Vicky so yea!" I said.

Riven sighed and I looked at my parents.

"Fine! Fine! Let's just see where this takes us. I say we go get some food and let the boys get situated." My father added.

(Vicky P.O.V.)

I twitched my eye at this. Riven and me had to sleep in the same room… That's scary. I looked at Izzy's band friends. All of them were pretty hot. But that didn't matter; I have Sasuke to rely on.

"Vicky! Come down here were gonna eat and get Sara!" Izzy yelled.

I know what you're wondering. Why didn't he call out both of our names? Well on rainy days Sara gets really sleepy because of her jutsu. So I looked at Sara and her eyes were closing. I shook her a little bit until her eyes opened.

"C'mon sis, were going out to eat." I whispered to her.

"Hmm ok" she said then smiling.

We got up and entered the living room. Everyone was looking at us. I could see why on Sara, since she was drooling but what about me? Why were they staring at me?

"Okay! How about we all eat at Dicks Last Resort." My brother suggested.

"Or we can eat at Olive Garden"

"No! Red lobster!"

"Frekin Wendy's!"

"I want to eat at that nice little café near the school." Sara suggested.

My mother and father looked at each other. We all sighed knowing, what was the best place to eat.

"Okay fine. We'll take Sara and Vicky. Izzy drive your friends." My father said grabbing his keys.

After about a 5 minute drive we arrived at the café. I looked at the small drive way. This café was on the edge of town that no one ever talked about or visited. I suddenly got a text from Sasuke. The rain was decent enough to go out in and rush back inside some place quickly.

[Sasuke: Hey I got you your homework]

[Me: Thanks how's school goin for ya?]

[Sasuke: Well basically we have not that much work I g2g see ya later]

[Me: ok have fun bye]

I sat down at the big table and looked at the people around me. Riven was in front of me and was looking down at the table with his arms crossed. He still hadn't removed his sun glasses. I was curious to see his eyes.

"Hey Riven," I said trying to take his sun glasses off.

"Don't touch!" he said then throwing my hand away.

I looked at everyone, no one noticed. I looked at Riven again and he hadn't changed his body movement.

"Why do you wear those sun glasses?" I asked him.

"Why? Why should you have to know?" he said back.

I put my hands on my lap and looked at Izzy. Izzy was head deep in the menu. It felt so weird. I couldn't help but stare at Riven. He had soft blue hair and pale skin.

(Neji P.O.V.)

I looked down at my watch. The day was almost done and I was going to meet Tenten's parents. Friday was here. I had a football game, meeting with Tenten's parents, and yea that's pretty much it. I wasn't nervous at all. I looked at Tenten and waved. She waved back and gave me a smile.

That night at my party was crazy. I lost my virginity and it was with the girl of my dreams. Vicky walked over to my desk and handed me a stack of papers.

"All students in drama must report to the auditorium after school. We're gonna throw out ideas about the play we're supposed to be doing."

"Well, does anyone even have an idea of what it can be about?"

"No, I have a couple but I thought of them after we had drama. So now, Orochimaru wants us to be there an hour after school to discuss the play."

"Fine, is everyone going to be there?"

"We're scared for the sucker who isn't there." He said walking away.

I looked thru the stack of papers. It was nothing but play ideas.

(Sasuke P.O.V.)

Tonight I had a date with Vicky. Well, after the football game… But until then I had afterschool drama. We all sat down in a circle and looked at one another.

"Okay guys, any ideas?"

"Nope." Said Neji.

Vicky looked at all of us then the down at the floor.

"Kidsssss… You're here. Now time for the ideassss for the ssschool play."

Orochimaru looked at us and smiled a scary smile. I had no ideas for a school play.

"Okay children. I am giving each and everyone one of you a job to do. Vicky Takara is now the drama club leader. Itachi Uchiha you are co-leader. I have a meeting to go to at the teachersssss lounge. Bye ssstudentsss"

Orochimaru left the auditorium and we all looked at Vicky.

"Okay I know what I'm supposed to do. I was drama club leader back in Amegakure so I know what to do."

Itachi and Vicky stood up and got on stage.

"Okay anyone, let's pitch ideas. I have a few but everyone needs credit."

She looked around at all of us.

"How about a gothic girl who doesn't believe in love. One Halloween night while playing pranks they TP a mansion. The gothic girl sees a boy who she believes is a vampire. The estranged vampire boy attends her school and she tries to find ways she can prove he's a vampire. They share a kiss and after that she never sees him again but a strange bat follows her. She gets involved with this other guy and this bat ruins everything. The gothic girl dies after a poisoned glass of wine and thus ends the story." Pitched a strange voice.

I looked to the door to see a tall guy with messy brown hair, wearing glasses. He held a clip board and jumped on stage.

"Ha, ha, ha-ha. The play shall be called, Abandoned at Mourning. Featuring my little sister as the gothic girl, the estranged vampire boy as that young man with bird like hair," he said pointing to me. "The other boy as that young man with the blue hair" he said pointing to a guy in the back of the chairs.

Vicky got up and pushed the guy off the stage and jumped down.

"What are you doing here!" she said.

"Helping my little sis out with her play." The guy said.

"And you had to bring your friends!" she yelled at him.

"Yes, they wanted to see you guys."

"Guys, this is my brother Izzy and his friends…" Vicky said pointing to all the new guys.

I looked back and saw a lot of guys.

Vicky looked down at the floor and got back on stage.

"How about a girl who find a pen? This pen is magical and whatever you write down with the pen, it happens. This girl meets a boy with the same pen but he uses her for his personal gain. After a long time of being with this boy, she finally realizes he's evil. After she discovers this, she kills him with the pen by writing his cause of death," Said Vicky. "The ending closes with a dark room and her blowing out an almost finished candle. While she throws buries with pen right next to the boys grave."

We all listened very closely to this idea. We all clapped for this idea. It was something I had never heard before.

"Okay, any more ideas before we take a vote?" she asked.

No one said anything and we all looked at each other then at Vicky.

"Okay all those who rule in favor my play idea, raise your hand." She said.

I raised my hand and smiled. I looked around and saw a lot of hands go up.

"Well Izzy, seems we're going with my idea." She said.

"No! I couldn't lose! I have lost this contest!" Izzy yelled.

"This wasn't even a contest…" Vicky said.

(Deidara P.O.V.)

The football game went longer than it should have. I grabbed my jacket and went out the door. It was time for my date with Sara. I drove for a while and forgot something..

I pulled out my cell phone and called Sara.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey I um forgot where you live.." I said.

"Oh no that's ok. Yea just a little bit more down the street."

"Wait! How do you know where I am?"

"I see your car."

"Oh…." I said.

I could see a porch light bright ahead. The house was huge. Not just a big house like HUGE! I could see Vicky and Sara waiting for me. Vicky stepped in front of the car and stood there. She sure did look scary in front of the head lights. She banged her hands against the hood and walked over to my window.

"I swear to god of you do anything, you're gonna get your mother fucking ass beat." She said to me then walked away.

Sara got into the passengers seat. We drove off to Steak N' Shake.

"Are you okay?" she asked me.

"YEA! WHY WOULDN'T I BE!" I yelled in the car, still scared of Vicky.

"It's okay. She won't do anything to harm you. She's just over protective of me that's all." She said, reassuring me.

For once in my life, I felt happy.

**HEY THERE GUYS.. Short chapter I know. But anyways... I made it short because I lost my papers for the story line and I dont remember then so well. Sorry haha but anyways... (again).. I said before that I was gonna draw some of the characters so you guys could get a better look at them. Well I already started on that so just stay tuned for that. I also decided to make this story a little more fun. Know I knoe all characters have their own theme songs. Well I decided to do that too! Still working on that! Alot of new thing coming up for you views too so stick around! Review! Review! Review! I also wanna know what you guys think of the story so far, Vicky & Sara, Izzy & his band. I am also going to post up a little character profile about Vicky and a little about Sara. Like did you guys know, Sara used to model? Yes, alot of things coming around the corner too! Like I said earlier review!**


	10. Vicky Takara Konoha High's Mystery Girl

Vicky & Sara Takara's past…

Hello there guys. If you're curious about Vicky and Sara's past then I decided I'd tell you guys a little about it. Also, clear up some facts and rumors. Well here goes.

Vicky Takara is new to Konoha. She was born in Amegakure and moved to Yukigakure at the age of 13. She is part of the Konoha Drama Club and is a gifted student. Coming from the Takara clan she inherited the traits of perfect ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu, intelligence, beauty and whatever they try they accomplish with ease. She is considered a mystery to her fraternal twin sister Sara.

**BACKROUND:**

Born and raised in Amegakure, she mastered the sharingan at a very young age. Since it was always raining in Amegakure, she decided to try a new hobby instead of mastering water techniques. Origami was a passion she developed for herself. Once she discovered she had an incredible soprano voice she combined her origami and voice jutsu creating her memorizing paper-voice jutsu. She is the middle child to Mitsuo and Haruka Takara. Her birthday is October 31, being born at 11:39pm. Although Sara and she are fraternal, Sara was not able to be delivered until November 1, at 12:01 am. Over time Sara and Vicky grew close to their older brother Izzy Takara. At the time Izzy practiced his drumming skills. At the age of 13 she moved to Yukigakure due to weather reasons in Amegakure and diseases spreading. She attended Yukigakure Middle School with Sara and Izzy. She was in 7th grade when she met 8th grader, Kaito Takamiya. The two had become close friends and eventually started dating. She also had trouble making friends because of her 2 different colored eyes. Kaito accepted her for this and grew a close bond. On a snowy night in Yukigakure, Kaito went to go pick up his cousin Sakura Haruno. At this time it was summer time in Konoha high. Kaito got into a car crash and died severing a major artery. It turns out after the car crashed snow piled on top of the car and broke thru the glass, sending sharp shards thru Kaito's shoulder, causing him to bleed to death along with Sakura. After the accident, Vicky and her family moved to Konoha a couple of months later. To Vicky the car crashed felt like it happened a year ago.

**PERSONALITY:**

When Vicky was a child, she was very social and nice to everyone she met. She was respectful towards her parents and family. Sara was bullied at a young age so instead of Sara fighting her own battles, Vicky did that for her. Vicky does believe in love at first sight after meeting Kaito. Her original dream was to be an actress and singer. Her dreams were changed after the death of Kaito. Since Kaito was the one who inspired her to sing and act. After Kaito's death, she was put into a state where she excluded herself from everyone. Not wanting to talk a lot anymore, her voice weakened. When people mess with her, call her names she doesn't like, mess with Sara, or annoy her she becomes a very over protective person and mean. Sara stated that once you get to dig deep down Vicky is actually a nice person, which is 100% true. She hates no one. If they get her angered then she has no possible feelings to them. She would stick up for Sara here whole life, and even go to great lengths to protect her.

**APPEARANCE:**

Vicky always had black hair. Her hair was rather long before moving to Konoha. Her eyesight was poor her whole life due to her 2 different colored eyes and after mastering sharingan, it weakened it more. Her skin is rather pale and has naturally pink lips. She has lip piercings. Her skin is flawless and scar free. Normally her eyes are blue and lilac. At some points both eyes are hazel but quickly change back. She normally wears a lot of black clothing and band t-shirts. Her closet consists of 23 pairs of either black or blue skinny jeans and flare jeans, 7 jackets, 55 band t-shirts, 11 dresses, 34 pairs of shoes, and over 100 accessories. Her make up styles are always the same which is mascara, eye liner, and lip stick. She wears black cross earrings and always has a string and lace clocker on with a metal circle pendant hanging from it. Her nails always have black paint on them. Her hair grows very fast but chops it to her shoulder. Her short hair would always have short choppy layers and bangs covering her left eye.

**FAVORITES:**

Colors: Black, Red, Dark Purple, Blue, Dark Blue, White, Grey

Food: Sushi, Japanese Street food, Chinese Food, Ice Cream, Strawberries, Raspberries

Sport: Volleyball, Skateboarding, Track & Field, Ballet, Ball Room Dancing

Hobbies: Singing, Writing, Drawing, Listening To Music, Making Music, Cooking, Comic Books, Origami

Music: Metal, Heavy Metal, Punk, Punk Horror, Rock, Electronica

Subject: History, Drama, Art, Writing, Athletics

** HELLO GUYS ONCE AGAIN! Review please review! Also this is just a little character profile on Vicky. Sara's, Izzy's, and Izzy's band mates will be coming soon as well as the videos and drawings. I am also wanting to know what you guys think should be each characters theme song. It doesnt matter any song is helpful. I just want to know. Any type of song that you think best represents the characters in the story. But um yea review and who knows.. You guys really inspire me to write. So thank you to all the fans. THANK YOU VERY MUCH! Also if you guys wanna know Vicky's entire playlist, then ask me and I'll write down every song. It will be a very long list so yes be prepared. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Dont be afraid to! Thank you guys.**


	11. Dates, Mates, and Fate CHAPTER 10

Vicky & Sara Takara's past…

Hello there guys. If you're curious about Vicky and Sara's past then I decided I'd tell you guys a little about it. Also, clear up some facts and rumors. Well here goes.

Vicky Takara is new to Konoha. She was born in Amegakure and moved to Yukigakure at the age of 13. She is part of the Konoha Drama Club and is a gifted student. Coming from the Takara clan she inherited the traits of perfect ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu, intelligence, beauty and whatever they try they accomplish with ease. She is considered a mystery to her fraternal twin sister Sara.

**BACKROUND:**

Born and raised in Amegakure, she mastered the sharingan at a very young age. Since it was always raining in Amegakure, she decided to try a new hobby instead of mastering water techniques. Origami was a passion she developed for herself. Once she discovered she had an incredible soprano voice she combined her origami and voice jutsu creating her memorizing paper-voice jutsu. She is the middle child to Mitsuo and Haruka Takara. Her birthday is October 31, being born at 11:39pm. Although Sara and she are fraternal, Sara was not able to be delivered until November 1, at 12:01 am. Over time Sara and Vicky grew close to their older brother Izzy Takara. At the time Izzy practiced his drumming skills. At the age of 13 she moved to Yukigakure due to weather reasons in Amegakure and diseases spreading. She attended Yukigakure Middle School with Sara and Izzy. She was in 7th grade when she met 8th grader, Kaito Takamiya. The two had become close friends and eventually started dating. She also had trouble making friends because of her 2 different colored eyes. Kaito accepted her for this and grew a close bond. On a snowy night in Yukigakure, Kaito went to go pick up his cousin Sakura Haruno. At this time it was summer time in Konoha high. Kaito got into a car crash and died severing a major artery. It turns out after the car crashed snow piled on top of the car and broke thru the glass, sending sharp shards thru Kaito's shoulder, causing him to bleed to death along with Sakura. After the accident, Vicky and her family moved to Konoha a couple of months later. To Vicky the car crashed felt like it happened a year ago.

**PERSONALITY:**

When Vicky was a child, she was very social and nice to everyone she met. She was respectful towards her parents and family. Sara was bullied at a young age so instead of Sara fighting her own battles, Vicky did that for her. Vicky does believe in love at first sight after meeting Kaito. Her original dream was to be an actress and singer. Her dreams were changed after the death of Kaito. Since Kaito was the one who inspired her to sing and act. After Kaito's death, she was put into a state where she excluded herself from everyone. Not wanting to talk a lot anymore, her voice weakened. When people mess with her, call her names she doesn't like, mess with Sara, or annoy her she becomes a very over protective person and mean. Sara stated that once you get to dig deep down Vicky is actually a nice person, which is 100% true. She hates no one. If they get her angered then she has no possible feelings to them. She would stick up for Sara here whole life, and even go to great lengths to protect her.

**APPEARANCE:**

Vicky always had black hair. Her hair was rather long before moving to Konoha. Her eyesight was poor her whole life due to her 2 different colored eyes and after mastering sharingan, it weakened it more. Her skin is rather pale and has naturally pink lips. She has lip piercings. Her skin is flawless and scar free. Normally her eyes are blue and lilac. At some points both eyes are hazel but quickly change back. She normally wears a lot of black clothing and band t-shirts. Her closet consists of 23 pairs of either black or blue skinny jeans and flare jeans, 7 jackets, 55 band t-shirts, 11 dresses, 34 pairs of shoes, and over 100 accessories. Her make up styles are always the same which is mascara, eye liner, and lip stick. She wears black cross earrings and always has a string and lace clocker on with a metal circle pendant hanging from it. Her nails always have black paint on them. Her hair grows very fast but chops it to her shoulder. Her short hair would always have short choppy layers and bangs covering her left eye.

**FAVORITES:**

Colors: Black, Red, Dark Purple, Blue, Dark Blue, White, Grey

Food: Sushi, Japanese Street food, Chinese Food, Ice Cream, Strawberries, Raspberries

Sport: Volleyball, Skateboarding, Track & Field, Ballet, Ball Room Dancing

Hobbies: Singing, Writing, Drawing, Listening To Music, Making Music, Cooking, Comic Books, Origami

Music: Metal, Heavy Metal, Punk, Punk Horror, Rock, Electronica

Subject: History, Drama, Art, Writing, Athletics

** HELLO GUYS ONCE AGAIN! Review please review! Also this is just a little character profile on Vicky. Sara's, Izzy's, and Izzy's band mates will be coming soon as well as the videos and drawings. I am also wanting to know what you guys think should be each characters theme song. It doesnt matter any song is helpful. I just want to know. Any type of song that you think best represents the characters in the story. But um yea review and who knows.. You guys really inspire me to write. So thank you to all the fans. THANK YOU VERY MUCH! Also if you guys wanna know Vicky's entire playlist, then ask me and I'll write down every song. It will be a very long list so yes be prepared. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Dont be afraid to! Thank you guys.**


	12. Winter Warmness CHAPTER 11

(Itachi P.O.V.)

Really, some of the school administrators were really stupid. We were talking out school fieldtrip to Kumogakure. It's the beginning of winter and they want to take us to the village hidden in the clouds. Either way, winter time was cold for snuggling. The perfect time for Hidan to get his grove on. As he called it. I boarded the bus which would take us 2 days to get there. My bus mate was none other than the gorgeous Vicky Takara. Behind us was a new girl and Izzy, and in front of us was another new girl, Sara and Deidara. Vicky kept a close eye on Sara for a good while. I had snacks prepared for Vicky & me. I had accepted Vicky and Sasuke going out.

"Hey Vicky, you got your music right? I left mine at home." I asked her.

"Yea I have mine if you have snacks." She said to me.

It was pretty late at night. We had to leave late at night so we would arrive late at night; sleep and then wake up the next morning spend the next 4 days there. I couldn't wait. We were staying in the Omni hotel and everything was paid for. It was pretty cold though. We had only been on the bus for about 10 minutes and I was ready to get off. Sasuke and I made a deal that I wouldn't try anything on Vicky if he gave me $50 bucks to waste at the carnival there. I looked at Vicky.

She had on a black hoodie, black PJ pants, black gloves, and a black beanie on. She sure did like the color black. I looked down at my outfit which was very similar only I had grey PJ pants, a black hoodie with a My Chemical Romance logo on the back, my high top vans with thick socks, and my hoodie was well over my head. Vicky got the window seat. She was pretty tired since she had her pillow and blanket out and was ready to sleep.

"Here, you can listen to my music." She said handing me her MP3.

I took it and turned it on. She sure did have a lot of music. I looked at her entire music playlist. A lot of Breaking Benjamin, Metallica, Guns N' Roses, and Nicki Minaj was on her playlist.

I found a certain playlist that caught my attention. It was titled: "Kaito was here babe luv you"

Don't Cry – Guns N' Roses

November Rain- Guns N' Roses

How To Love – Lil Wayne

Crazy – Aerosmith

Bewitched – Blood On The Dance Floor

Next 2 You – Chris Brown ft. Justin Bieber

Super Bass- Nicki Minaj

I suppose her ex-boyfriend was here and loved her. Guy code goes by sneaking a girl's playlist and putting songs that are yours and hers. I suppose her and this Kaito guy were pretty serious. I looked thru the rest of her playlist and they were all the same. Rock, metal, emo, it was all the same. This girl was so different. Most of the other girls like pop and stuff but not this one. She was completely different.

(Vicky .)

I knew Itachi was listening to the Kaito playlist. I could hear the music thru the head phones. I usually used my Beats headphones. I lied my head down and closed my eyes. I was tired but for some reason I had a strange feeling. This tripe, something was gonna bring something new. I looked at Sasuke who was across from me, sitting with Kiba and Shino. These charter busses were comfy. Sasuke was dead asleep. I smiled at this. He sure did look cute while he slept.

"Hey Itachi," I said.

"Yea,"

"You're a good friend." I said to him with no reason.

Being honest I really did like Itachi as a friend. I gave him a quick hug and smiled with my eyes half asleep. I lied back down and imagined. I had a big imagination, wanna know what I imagined. I imagined me going to sleep….

(Heather P.O.V.)

I cuddled close to Deidara. I didn't care that he had a girlfriend. Winter time was winter time. Winter time is cold, and when it's cold you need to cuddle. Sara Takara… I had only moved here about 2 weeks ago and I had seen Deidara on my first day here. My only cousin here was Shikamaru. I was from the Nara clan. I looked up and Deidara. Sara had the window seat, Deidara was in the middle and I was on the left of Deidara. Sara held on to his arm tightly and Deidara rested his head on Sara's head. I held Deidara's other arm and smiled. I looked back up at Deidara. He was sound asleep. As was I when I closed my eyes. I couldn't wait until we go off this bus.

(Sasuke P.O.V.)

I woke up ti sunlight hitting my face. I yawned and stretched my legs. No one was up let except for Vicky and another new girl we had gotten. I looked at Vicky and smiled. She smiled back and stretched a little bit. I looked down at my phone to see the time. It was 10:12. I decicded to text Vicky to see whats in her world since no one was awake yet and I didn't want them to eavesdrop on my convo. I was going to text her until the bus made a quick stop! The morning was super cold. Even with the sun out. We were in Yugakure which was the village hidden in the hot springs.

"Wake up students!" Mrs. Tsunade said.

A lot of people were mad at this. I looked out the window to see an IHOP. I smiled again since I was hungry. Vicky got out of the bus with me as we held hands going thru the crowds. I smiled at her and decided to sit down and wait for out table which was only a 5 minute wait. We were all still in our PJ's. I looked at Vicky who was covered in black as I peeked over the menu. Joining us at the table was Sara, Deidara, Izzy, and a new girl named Heather.

The waiter came to our table and asked for our drinks.

"Can I get orange juice?" Vicky, Sara, and Izzy said at the same time.

The waiter looked at us and gave us a crazy eyed stare. The 3 smiled with an unsure grin.

"Um, I'll take an iced coffee." Deidara said

"Oh me to!" Heather said.

"And I guess I'll have orange juice too." I added.

She walked away without saying anything. Even the restraunt was cold inside. Why on earth did we have to come during winter? I looked at the Heather girl. Who the hell was she and why was she all of a sudden hang around with us? She had straight, dark brown hair and green eyes. She looked up at Deidara as he held Sara in his arms.

"Hey Heather, where are you from, just asking?" Izzy asked.

She looked at him making, giving him a death glare.

"I'm from Namigakure." She said then looking at the menu.

I noticed Vicky staring at Tenten with a saddened face. I pulled out my phone and texted her.

[Me: Hey babe, why are you staring at Tenten?]

[Vicky: I feel something wrong with her]

I closed my phone and we looked at each other. The lady came back with our drinks and gave us ours. We had already decided what we wanted. We quickly ordered and waited for our food.

The lady came back about ten minutes later with our food. I looked at Vicky and started digging in.

(Tenten P.O.V.)

I ordered a couple of plates. I was more hungry that usual. I kinda felt like throwing up. I looked to Temari and whispered in her ear.

"Do you think I'm getting sick?" she said feeling my forehead.

"No, are you pregnant?" Temari asked as she bit her toast.

"NO!"

"You never know Tenten. Shit goes down when your drunk." She said to me.

I looked down at my stomach. Neji and I didn't use any kind of protection. I decided to ask Vicky if she could buy some pregnancy tests for me when we left Kumogakure. I didn't want anything to ruin this trip. I smiled at my food and started eating.


	13. Hospital Day Dreams CHAPTER 12

(Tenten P.O.V.)

I sat down in the hospital bed with Vicky sitting next to me. We waited to see the result that the doctor would be coming back with. My baby was either going to be a boy or girl. I smiled at the thought of having little patters of feet around me. My parents kicked me out of my own house so I had been living with Vicky ever since I found out I was pregnant. There was a knock on the door and the doctor came in. I was 4 months pregnant. The doctor smiled at me and held papers in his hands.

"Twin girls" he said handing me the pictures from the sonogram.

I started crying tears of happiness. Vicky hugged me and the doctor released us.  
>Vicky then ran back for something. I turned back and she had asked the doctor something.<p>

"Can I have a pregnancy test?" Vicky asked the doctor.

I coughed a bit at this. I looked away and was in complete shock. The doctor gave her one and she came running to me.

"Really? No way!" I said loudly.

She looked at me and awkwardly smiled at me.

"Well after the Valentine's Day dance Sasuke and I well you know…" she said to me.

I laughed and then realized something.

"Didn't you use protection?" I asked her.

"Yea but I felt something that shouldn't be there and I'm just checking, than and I haven't started in a while!" she told me.

I pulled her in the bathroom and grabbed the test. I opened the box and gave her the test.

"Right here! Right now! Two months is enough to know if you're pregnant." I said to her.

"Okay! Okay! \" she said going to the bathroom and taking it.

We waited about 5 minutes. We were having a funny conversation about my babies. I can understand the twin's part since Neji's dads a twin. We waited for a while longer before we looked at the test that was done. Vicky didn't seem to be worried though.

Vicky looked down at the test and started at it for a while and started laughing.

"Maybe it was Sasuke's dick that wasn't supposed to be in your..." I said before I saw the little pink plus sign.

My mouth dropped and I looked at Vicky who was still laughing.

"Vicky! Do you not see that plus sign! Why are you laughing?" I yelled at her.

She backed herself into the wall and grabbed her head and started to slowly fall against the wall. She started screaming. I ran to her and hugged her as tightly as I could. We both started crying. My best friend was pregnant and so was I. I noticed her stop crying and rest her head on my shoulder. She looked at me and shed a tear that I wiped away.

"Well it's already been two months. Wanna check it out if you're pregnant and if you are we can see what your having." I said to her.

She nodded and got up from the bathroom floor. I led her back to the front desk and made another appointment for her. The doctor came quickly since it was the end of the day. After about a couple of tests he came back saying that she was in fact pregnant and asked her if she wanted a sonogram to see if it was a boy or girl. She happily agreed.

"Okay I am just going to pur this on your belly and we just wait. She sighed and closed her eyes.

The doctor rubbed a while and looked at the screen. He started laughing and looked at Vicky.

"I know this may seem hard to believe but your having triplets." The doctor said.

Vicky opened her eyes and tears came down her pale cheeks. She smiled at bit and took a few moment before asking if they were boys or girls.

"Are you a fraternal twin or have twins in your family?" the doctor asked.

"Yea I'm a fraternal twin and yea twins run in my family."

"Okay so no sign of anything else of that. But do you wanna know what you're having?" the doctor asked.

She nodded and tears rolled down more.

"Well from the looks of it your having fraternal triplets. You have two boys in there and 1 girl. You're free to leave now." He said to us.

We got up and Vicky could barely walk. She had a lot to take in. Being pregnant, having triplets, and having her 2 boys and 1 girl.

"I need to call Sasuke and Sara and everyone….." she said to me moving her feet slowly.

I took a deep breath in and decided on something.

"Vicky, why don't we invite everyone to your house and we all tell them the news." I suggested.

She nodded and we drove off to her house. We pulled up in the drive way to see everyone of Izzy's band mates, Vicky's parents, Sara, and her new dog that Sasuke got her named Mr. Burgers. We walked thru the doors and looked at everyone. Vicky looked around and then back at me.

(Vicky P.O.V.)

I needed Sasuke to be here when I would have to tell everyone. No one had a clue I was pregnant. The fact that I was having triplets was a surprise. I grabbed my phone and told Sasuke to get over here and to bring Neji. We waited a while for them to get here and the Chinese takeout. Once they both arrived, we got seated, and we all not so tense Tenten opened her mouth.

"Well I got my results today and I'm having twin girls" she said smiling.

Neji smiled and started crying tears of happiness. I looked at Sasuke who was smiling at me. It would be hard telling him that he was going to be a dad.

"But there's also something Vicky has to tell you guys."

I looked at everyone and got the chills. My eyes watered up before I could open my mouth.

"I-I'm pregnant." I said, felling chills like never before.

Everyone stopped crying and looked down. My parents looked at me with a confused face. My dad buried his heads in his hands and yelled. My mother covered her face with her left hand. They both started crying so the next part was going to kill them.

"And I'm having triplets, two boys and one girl." I said looking down.

Tears rolled down my face and I could hear my parents crying. I suddenly felt a hug around me. I looked up and saw Sasuke. He smiled but was also crying. I got up and hugged back, feeling good about this. Neji tapped me on the shoulder and hugged me to, Followed my Sara, Temari, Shikamaru, Riven, Izzy, and Sara. I looked at my parents and then they got up. They both hugged me tightly and then pulled away. My dad walked over to Sasuke. He put a hand on his shoulder and hugged him. I smiled at this and took Sasuke away from the crowd.

"When do you wanna talk about this?" he said.

"Well when everyone leaves then we can all talk about it."

**Hello guys. I know! MAJOR time skip. Nothing really interesting happens after the trip and after. I know what your thinking. WOW... LOL but anyways. Short chapter I know again. Blame school :| I havent had time to write alot so sorry but yea I am still writing the story. I also have the updates I was tellling you guys about. For right now I have some of the Konoha High boys. **

**.com/?qh=§ion=&global=1&q=sakuramist36#/d46swyc**

**And there is one of the pictures and I know I suck at drawing but I did my best. I also will be holding another contest for more characters. The more fans the better so please send those in. You can enter again regardless of anything if you won or lost. I will provide the character sheet also that you need to fill out. I am only having 2 contest winners this time and those people will be the new seniors of Konoha when I start the second story because alot of things will happen from now on. Oh and if you guys have any ideas on what the babies names should be then send them on or put them in the reviews. Just put like for example**

**Vickys kids: (boysname), boysname), (girlsname)**

**Tentens kids: (girlname), (girlnames)**

**Im sure you guys have lots of ideas so please REVIEW! Send in and ect. More updates coming soon. Heres the character info sheets. And c'mon ... I know you want to send in those characters.**

Character Name:

Full Name:

Nicknames:

Gender:

Age:

Birthday: (NO YEAR, JUST MONTH AND DAY)

Desired partner in show:

Hair:

Eyes:

Origin: (village raised in)

Blood Type:

Height:

Weight:

Body structure/ physical faults:

Species:

Family:

Clan:

Friends:

Enemies:

Rank:

Dreams/ life goals:

Hobbies:

Likes:

Loves:

Dislikes:

Hates:

Fears:

Strengths:

Weakness:

Good Qualities:

Bad habits:

Turn On:

Turn Off:

Powers/ Abilities:

Personality: (Should at least be a paragraph long)

Background: (be creative!)

**You can Private message me or put it in the review box. It doesnt matter. Thank you guys so much for pushing me to chapter 12 and so on thank you**


	14. You & I  CHAPTER 13

(Vicky P.O.V.)

I was still taking in the fact that I was pregnant. I went over something with my parents and Sasuke. My mother agreed to help me with the kids, Sasuke would be moving in with us, Tenten and Neji would be moving into the other spare rooms upstairs and after I graduated from Konoha my parents would buy Sasuke and I our first house. In only 7 more months I would give birth to triplets. I layed back on my bed and looked at my celing. I didn't even decide what I wanted to make my career out of. I have had so many dreams since I was in 7th grade. My first one was to be a model. In 8th grade I wanted to be an actor. In 9th I planned on being a hair stylist. In 10th I planned on being a fashion designer. Now I'm in 11th grade and have no dreams.

I turned on the radio and it was randomly on a new station I had never heard of before.

"**Something, something about this place**

**Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face**

**Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy**

**Yeah something about**

**Baby yoü and I" **the radio played out.

I knew this song. I heard it a couple of weeks ago. I knew the lyrics and went down stairs out of boredom. My mother was making dinner for our growing household. Currently we have 10 people living with us, Izzy and his band mates, my parents, Sara, Tenten and I.

"What are you making?" I asked her as she pulled out some spices.

"Nice Italian food." She said adding pasta into a boiling pot.

I almost forgot. I was part Italian. I wasn't one of those Jersey Shore cast members. My dad was art Italian well like 96% Italian. I looked down at my stomach and sighed. I was already looking big.

"What's wrong?" my mother asked.

"I don't know. I'm having kids and I still don't know what I want as a job."

She looked in my eyes and smiled.

"Well you sure got a nice voice there. Why don't you try singing? Follow your heart."

I bit my lip and thought. Did I really sing nice? I kissed my mom on the cheek and went online. I had remembered something I'm glad I didn't forget.

Francine Sakai…

I went online to the website I hadn't been on since Kaito died. Her number was still online. I picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Francine, its me."

A silence was a while before she said talked again.

"It's been a while."

"I know it has. I was thinking about taking up your offer… If its not too late."

"Well Vicky, if you still have your voice then you can see me at your porch steps by tomorrow morning with a contract."

"I still do."

"Song for me through the phone."

"Huh?"

"You heard me. Do you know any new songs that just came out?"

"Mind hearing Edge Of Glory?"

"Sing for me."

I put on the instrumental on my computer and began to sing.

"**There ain't no reason you and me should be alone**

**Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)**

**And I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight (Tonight)**

**I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong**

**Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)**

**Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight**

**It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous**

**I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you**

**Where we can both fall far in love**

**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth**

**Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you**

**I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,**

**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you**

**I'm on the edge with you.**

**Another shot before we kiss the other side**

**Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)**

**I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight**

**(Alright! Alright!)**

**Put on your shades, 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames**

**Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)**

**It isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight**

**(Alright! Alright!)**

**It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous**

**I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you**

**Where we can both fall far in love**

**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth**

**Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you**

**I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,**

**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you**

**I'm on the edge with you.**

**I'm on the edge with you**

**I'm on the edge with you**

**(You, you, you...)**

**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth**

**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you**

**I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,**

**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you**

**I'm on the edge with you (with you, with you, with you, with you, with you."**

She clapped through the phone. She signed and I could hear computer keyboard sounds.

"Konoha right?"

"Yes."

"I'll be over first thing in the morning." She said to me.

She then hung up the phone. I was going to be a signed singer in the morning. Not to just any crappy label but a major label that only had some of the best artist ever. I just needed money to support my future kids. Sasuke was going to be in ANBU so I had nothing to worry about. Except that he could be killed at any given time.

I lied down in my bed and decided I needed some much needed sleep. Today was a weird and crazy day.

(Tenten P.O.V.)

"I can't decide.." I said to Neji

"What about Ariel and Adorna?" Neji suggested.

I thought about if for a moment. I liked both of those names.

Ariel Hyuga and Adorna Hyuga were the prefect names. I was already big enough to show. Vicky was really starting to. I looked down at my stomach and rubbed it. I noticed it starting to rain outside. I had an appointment in the morning. I lied down in my bed as Neji got everything together in his backpack.

"Bye." He said to me before closing the door.

I lied down and sighed. Something felt wrong with me though.

**Naruto: The Next Generation is over. Now to come is Naruto: Then Next Genereation (CRUSHED)**

**I know guys. Kinda unexpected! But I already am working hard on the 1st chapter of the new story! Those of you who won the contest thank you and you will be featured alot on the next story! I was actually sad it had to end like this. The net story there will be a whole bunch of more DRAMA! Yes I am actually going to give you a preview here. But I would like to clear up somethings also. I will do that in another chapter. And I already have everything planned out for the next story so the wait for chapters will be alot shorter! **

**1. Updates on the character theme songs and what the characters look like will come soon!**

**Thank you guys and right here is the preview of Naruto: The Next Generation (CRUSHED)**

_(Vicky P.O.V.)_

_Walking into the funeral home, there was a cool breeze. I couldn't find Tenten anywhere. Not that she wanted to be found but hidden from the rest of the world. I enetered the room where the body was. I walked to a cross and looked down below me. Andorna Hyuga lied there, resting peacefully. The reason of her death was unknown. All we knew was that out of Tenten's twins, only one survived. It was saddening to hear the news. I cried just a little bit less than Tenten. I started crying seeing the baby. It had Neji's nose and eyes. Tenten's lips and color hair. Adorna was wrapped in a purple lace blanket while her head was on a white pillow. I could hear screams coming from a room close to the one I was in. Tenten was escorted in with Neji. She buried her face in Neji's chest. She looked and saw me crying which only made her cry more. I hugged her and took her away from Neji. I hugged her tightly and cried with her. _

_"Just know," I said barely being able to say anything. "She's your guardian angel now!" I said crying hystaricly. _

**Well guys thats pretty much all for now. Trust me thats just one problem that comes with the story. We're gonna have alot of Deaths, hard choiced, hook up's, break up's, backstabs, new kids, and ect. You guys have pushed me so far for this story and thank you for the support. The new story will be out also and I am doing a few short stories with the characters too! Titanic, Grease, and otherthings are being thought of so yes actually keep up with the new updates that ill be posted as chapters. The story maybe over but not things that should be cleared up. Thank you guys! Review and send in those character profiles. THEY WILL BE USED!**


	15. Hi Guys! :

Okay guys its been a while since I updated this. Okay I have pictures up online of the Naruto girls and wil be coming out with the boys soon. Okay also the 2nd story, really there wasn't much interesting but boy what ill happen when their kids are. Oh yea, the 2nd story….

_**Dead Hearts: next Naruto Generation**_ is what its called if your wondering. Only like 2 chapters and they are short! Okay like stripper skirt short! But I do have another story planned out for their kids! This time its awesome!

(just to let you know there are a lot of OC's!)

Also if you wanna see the girls instructions to my deviant art profile ore on my profile page and also yea Vicky and Sara had a lot of cute pets! And a beast house!

Now I already have made up the title for my new story about highschool life for the offspring of the ya know generation. That will be called:

_**Supernatural: Next Naruto Generation**_

Okay and I know you guys like the characters. Well I put them in funny bits and skits! Lol like funny scenes from TV or something! That is called:

**_Oh That Totally Turns Me On, Did You Know That!_**

All these stories are on my profile page and if you guys are Kuroshitsuji fans I have a story of that too.

The only story not out will be Supernatural: Next Naruto Generation. That story will be out soon. So if you guys wanna be up to date with this story and the Supernatural . Well guys um thanks and that's all for now

Okay heres to my deviant art page to check out the character girls :)

* * *

><p>.com

* * *

><p>Okay in about a week from today I published this 10-28-11 11:29pm (lol I just got back from a football game) :P Oh but yea in about a week I will have the boys on this and all my OC characters like izzy &amp; his bands! also alot of other shizz too!<p>

* * *

><p>Okay guys I have a fun thing for you guys! I have 3 summarys of stories I guarantee I will write. The story that gets picked most will be written. Okay remember in ont good at summaries and I'm going to make this really quick since I have a band contest tomorrow! ^.^ lol. So here are some of the stories:<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span> Live &amp; Let Die...<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Shadow Of Love<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Best I Can<span>_**

* * *

><p>Okay guys here goes nothing...<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Live &amp; Let Die...<span>_**

**_When Sakura, a very shy and serious student, accidently bumps into the wrong guitar player of Relentless Sharingan, will bonds be broken or made stronger. Living with an abusive boyfriend and having no where to turn, he takes her in. A tour brings them together but when music and life get in the way will she choose him and will he choose her? After many months, what happens when she turns on him to live her life and when everything they ever wanted is threatened by a scandal, betrayal, and love? _**

**_"Hi, Sasuke, and you must be Sakura, the one who teaches Kiba on tour?"_**

**_"Why yes, and your Sasuke, the lead guitarist who just loves getting drunk than playing with his band?" I said with a sly smile. He extended his hand and his eyes met mine. I looked at him and we shook hands. "I'll see you around, I have work to do." I said blushing madly as I turned around and left him alone on the bus._**

**_"Hey meet me at the ferris wheel at twelve o'clock, rockstars gotta have a little fun right?" he said smiling at me. _**

**_I nodded and made my way off the bus. I looked at the moon on this really cold night and felt something strange in my heart..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Shadow Of Love<span>_**

**_"Sing for me and you get the boy." she said taking out a glass and holding it tight with both hands. "You give me your singing voice and you get the boy but if he doesn't fall in love with you then you belong to me" she said in a very scary way._**

**_I touched my neck and opened my mouth. I sang a melody and with each note I sang it came out of my mouth like a mist and went into the glass bottle. A devilish smile came upon her face as I continued to sing until my voice got more silent. Finally I stopped singing. I tried singing but needless to day it sounded like a whale giving birth. If I didn't get Itachi to fall in love with me in the next 7 days then my soul and singing voice belonged to Sakura. She pushed me out of her home and shook the bottle for a moment before closing the door. All this for a boy..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Best I Can<span>_**

**_When Vicky and Sasuke meet a a film festival then immiediently become a couple. Vicky being from Yukigakure and Sasuke being from Konohagakure. As Vicky overstays her visit via "Daddy's Credit Card" the couple grows closer. When her fathers company goes broke she must go back to Yukigakure, throwing the couple into a long distance relationship. When Vicky can't go back to Konoha due to recent gang violence, Sasuke does everything in his power to make her come back. When Sasuke tries to go to Yukigakure, he is rejeted due to his time in Akaksuki. Life takes an epic twist on the couple.._**

* * *

><p>Okay guys remember to vote and you can do that buy just sending me the title of the story you want published through a message PM/ Thanks guysssss


End file.
